


Death Waltz

by sarabakanashimi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Takarazuka Revue
Genre: F/F, Gen, john è perplesso, sherlock direbbe 'boring', sono tutti violentemente ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/sarabakanashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John viene a sapere un numero di cose minacciose prima di aver terminato il suo cruciverba: </p><p>a) Sherlock ha una sorella;<br/>b) La sorella di Sherlock è metà giapponese;<br/>c) La sorella di Sherlock recita ruoli da uomo al Takarazuka e di tanto in tanto porta i baffi;<br/>d) C'è già stato un delitto, e lei è rimasta ferita;<br/>e) Per Sherlock questo è almeno un <i>nove</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea malsana di questo crossover è nata mentre mi trastullavo pensando al modo di far interagire due mi grandi passioni: Sherlock Holmes (in _quasi_ tutte le sue incarnazioni) e il teatro Takarazuka ([HP in giapponese](http://kageki.hankyu.co.jp/) \- [Takawiki in inglese](http://www.takarazuka-revue.info/tiki-index.php).
> 
> Ma come fondere un universo quasi esclusivamente maschile con uno esclusivamente femminile? Portando in scena (*coff*) l'unico possibile tramite tra i due mondi: la sorella di Sherlock. 
> 
> Se siete qui per Sherlock (BBC), i due link sopra vi daranno più informazioni di quante ne avreste mai volute avere riguardo il Takarazuka Kagekidan.
> 
> Se siete qui per il Takarazuka, dove eravate fino ad ora? *_*
> 
> \------  
> Scritta per lo [Sherlock Bang](http://sherlockbang.livejournal.com/), questa è probabilmente la prima vera long fic da quando scrissi una Saint Seiya Next Generation circa quindici anni fa.
> 
> Il mistero non è all'altezza di Sherlock, e a dirla tutta non è neanche all'altezza di John. Probabilmente non è neanche all'altezza di voi lettori, se ce ne sarete. Ma com'è che si dice? A caval donato non si guarda in bocca. 
> 
> Un sentito ringraziamento ai miei personaggi originali, che sono riusciti a prendersi la maggior parte dello spazio: Rei, Kaori, Ispettore Tanaka, Signora Hikita, le attrici Fujitani e Honda... non vi preoccupate, non vi abbandono nel vuoto cosmico. 
> 
> Grazie a Madame Butterfly per la pazienza, a Rem per la betatura, a tutti per il supporto. Grazie. Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di voi.

**_PERSONAGGI E INTERPRETI_ **

**_SHERLOCK HOLMES -  l’investigatore_ **

**_JOHN WATSON – il dottore_ **

**_SHIROGANE HOKUTO (Sheridan Rei Holmes Hikita) – il protagonista_ **

**_GINKA KAORI (Fukuda Kaori) – la protagonista_ **

**_YUZUNO ANKOU ( Honda Shino) - nibante_ **

**_AKATSUKI MOERU (Doi Sayumi) – sanbante_ **

**_SOKYUU SEIYA(Fujitani Hotaru) – quarto uomo_ **

**_SAIJOU MAYA (Asada Rika) - kumichou_ **

****

**_DEATH WALTZ_ **

****

**_Prologo_ ** ****

**ASAHI SHINBUN – MORTE DIETRO LE QUINTE  
Ferita la top star Shirogane Hokuto**

**Takarazuka** \- Akatsuki Moeru (Doi Sayumi), nibante della Baragumi, è stata trovata morta alla fine della prima rappresentazione al Grand Theater dello spettacolo ‘Nova Bossa Nova’. La polizia sta indagando sulle cause del decesso.  
  


**TAKARAZUKA KAGEKIDAN – RIGUARDO LE STAR**

**Baragumi** – Annuncio importante:

Domani 12 Ottobre 2012 sarà tenuta una conferenza stampa riguardo la scomparsa della nibante Akatsuki Moeru.

 

**TAKARAZUKA KAGEKIDAN – RIGUARDO LE STAR**

**Baragumi** – Annuncio pausa:

A partire da oggi 12 Ottobre 2012 e fino a data da destinarsi, la top star Shirogane Hokuto sarà in pausa per problemi di salute. 

 

**TAKARAZUKA KAGEKIDAN – RIGUARDO LO SPETTACOLO ‘NOVA BOSSA NOVA’, BARAGUMI**

**Baragumi -** Lo spettacolo “Nova Bossa Nova” verrà sospeso per la rappresentazione serale di oggi (12 Ottobre 2012) e fino a data da destinarsi.

Per chi avesse già acquistato i biglietti, preghiamo la gentile clientela di contattarci al seguente link o di telefonare al numero XXXXX

**_\--_ **

Andare a fondo, con una scia di bollicine agitate. Toccare il fondale, lasciare una scia di sabbia. È facile perdere conoscenza, osservando il riflesso della superficie, un raggio di sole che disegna forme serpentine sul tetto del mare.

E poi galleggiare, lentamente, fluttuare verso l’alto, in una danza di bolle mute, onde silenziose.

Sott’acqua i suoni sono indistinti, canto di sirene.

E poi riemergere.

Riemergere è come nascere ancora. Suoni troppo forti, voci troppo taglienti. Le parole all’inizio non hanno senso, sono frammenti vivi che tagliano e feriscono. La luce è fatta di lame, fa sanguinare gli occhi.

Occhi e orecchie in fiamme, la pelle troppo stretta per contenere il corpo.

E poi, con una ripresa di fiato infinita, dolorosa e profonda, essere di nuovo al mondo.

Incubi.

Sayumi. Sayumi così pallida, Sayumi con gli occhi ancora aperti puntati sul palcoscenico. Quando ti sei allontanata, ancora in costume, Sayumi?

E poi nel silenzio immaginario – è solo nella sua mente, al di fuori è sporcato da grida, discussioni concitate, telefonate frenetiche – l’esplosione. L’impatto.

Vetro rovente, sangue rovente, lacrime roventi.

Nell’esplosione del riflettore che l’ha colpita in viso, si risveglia di soprassalto.

“Sono qui.”

La voce di Kaori è soffice, come la sua mano tra i capelli ancora appiccicati di gel. Le sue dita sono gentili sulle tempie che martellano, sfiorano una guancia, esitano sul bordo di qualcosa che tira e pizzica – garza?

Alza una mano, cerca di toccare la garza, di rendersi conto del danno. La mano di Kaori – piccola, graziosa – guida la sua più grande senza un rimprovero, senza apprensione.

“Non è grave, Rei” sussurra Kaori, con ferma dolcezza, mentre Rei si tasta la faccia senza troppi complimenti, fa una smorfia quando preme un punto doloroso e soltanto allora si permette di aprire gli occhi e tirare un lungo respiro.

Kaori ha gli occhi rigati di sonno, un sorriso leggero che le increspa una fossetta nella guancia. Rei è immensamente felice di vederla.

“Hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro.” Mormora Kaori, un dito che traccia il bordo della garza. Piano.  Rei sente soltanto la leggera pressione, non abbastanza forte da diventare dolore.

“Quanti punti?” Deve saperlo. Subito. La domanda ne nasconde un’altra, ben più urgente. _La mia carriera è  finita?_

Kaori sa che deve risponderle con sincerità, senza farsi scrupoli. Sa anche che Rei sarebbe capace di disfare i bendaggi per contare i punti, saggiarne la consistenza, e osservare con interesse la composizione delle ferite. Ha sempre avuto questo tipo di interesse clinico per ferite e contusioni.

“Dieci punti sulla guancia, sei sulla fronte, hanno tolto tutte le schegge. Come hai già visto, gli occhi sono a posto.” Kaori abbassa lo sguardo, trattenendo un piccolo sorriso del tutto incongruente. “Hai dei punti anche in testa. Sono soltanto quattro.” Sorride segretamente, perché pensa all’orgoglio di Rei per i suoi capelli scuri, lucenti e ondulati.

La mano di Rei inizia a tastare senza ritegno. Kaori l’aiuta a trovare il tondo rasato e rattoppato in mezzo alla foresta di riccioli.

Rei sbuffa, scrolla le spalle, finge indifferenza.

“Ricresceranno. Ho una collezione di parrucche,” annuncia, umettandosi il labbro inferiore con aria imbronciata.

Kaori sorride di nuovo, senza nascondersi questa volta, e le prende la mano libera tra le sue, premendo piano i cuscinetti del palmo con i polpastrelli leggeri, come un gatto. Ha avuto molta paura, e non è tornata a casa – a Rei basta un’occhiata per leggere la storia della nottata nei suoi vestiti, un’antologia di emozioni nella sfumatura della piega di pelle sotto i suoi occhi – e soltanto ora può rilassarsi.

“Non ti resteranno cicatrici,” conclude Kaori in un soffio, e Rei respira di nuovo, più a fondo. Kaori lo sa e Rei lo sa che sembra inutile e crudele, tutto questo interesse per un segno sulla pelle quando c’è chi è morto (e non ha più problemi a questo mondo, perché Rei la pensa così e Kaori non si oltraggia quando lo dice ad alta voce. Morire, è una cosa che la gente tende a fare, e non c’è rimedio), ma d’altra parte è Rei che è viva, e una cicatrice sul viso è una cosa grave, per un’attrice.

“Tua madre ha chiamato.”

Rei si mordicchia il labbro – c’è un punto più gonfio del normale, a giudicare dalla sensazione sotto i denti deve essersi spaccato un po’ – e si lascia accarezzare da Kaori.

“Scommetto che ha detto che passerà a trovarmi dopo la videoconferenza con la Russia.” Ancora una, due volte spinge i denti nel labbro inferiore, saggia la consistenza del punto più gonfio, sente il sussurro metallico del sangue sotto la lingua.

Tutta quella spavalderia, soltanto per nascondere il timore che quanto ha detto sia vero, e che sua madre riesca a ignorare non la sua cerimonia di diploma alla scuola del Takarazuka, non il suo primo vero ruolo con tanto di nome e non il suo debutto come Top Star, tre anni prima, ma anche il suo breve valzer con la morte.

Kaori le dà un bacino sulle nocche, e nasconde un sorriso. Vivere con Rei, avere Rei nella propria vita, significa principalmente avere molta pazienza e nascondere molti sorrisi.

“No, era in riunione con gli investitori americani. Li ha mandati a pranzo un’ora prima e sta venendo qui.”

Rei espira. Sollievo e terrore in parti uguali, miscelati in modo che non può e non vuole distinguere. Sua madre è un’ancora di salvezza in un mondo che si è improvvisamente rovesciato intorno al proprio nucleo, ma è anche una persona estremamente pericolosa.

“Allora la faccenda è veramente grave.”

Rei si acciglia. Sua madre non è l’unico elemento pericoloso della sua equazione familiare. Tutt’altro.

“Dimmi che non hai chiamato la mia famiglia in Inghilterra.”

Kaori le accarezza ancora la guancia – è come se non potesse smettere di toccarla, rendersi conto che è viva e calda e polemica come sempre – e fa no-no con la testa.

Come se servisse a qualcosa. La sua famiglia non ha bisogno di essere avvertita. Rei scommetterebbe qualsiasi cosa che tempo mezza giornata e verrà chiamata prima dall’uno, poi dall’altro fratello. È come se avessero una sorta di sesto senso, un allarme interno che inizia a squillare stridulo quando qualcosa deve essere necessariamente portata alla loro attenzione. Anche se chi ha causato quell’allarme starebbe molto meglio senza di loro.

Rei sbuffa leggermente sotto la carezza di Kaori. Non è che non abbia piacere a vedere i suoi fratelli, tutt’altro. Ma i loro rapporti sono già sufficientemente difficili – tante grazie – e stirati (pur non essendo per questo meno profondi e duraturi) per complicarli con quisquilie come telefonate e visite. Soprattutto da un continente all’altro.

C’è anche un’altra cosa. Un altro sussulto di terrore.  È probabile che la chiami anche la Signora. (Niente, non ci è mai riuscita a chiamarla _mummy_. Fa già abbastanza fatica a chiamare _mama_ sua madre).  
Rei ci scommetterebbe. Perché è così che va fatto e d’altra parte lei è la figlia che non è mai arrivata, dopo due maschi.

Una risata le nasce dal cuore e le si spegne in gola, mentre Kaori si china su di lei per abbracciarla, e prendersi come ricompensa della lunga veglia un piccolo bacio.

“Cosa ridi?”

“Niente, pensavo che la  Signora era contenta di avere una figlia femmina. Senza neanche lo sforzo di doverla partorire. E guarda cosa le hanno mandato. Una _otokoyaku_.”

Kaori strofina piano il naso contro il suo, le bacia con indulgenza un pezzetto di fronte privo di bende e punti, si rimette dritta in piedi.

“Non ci pensare adesso, sciocca. Riposati. Così ce ne andiamo a casa.”

Nessuna delle due ha neanche nominato Sayumi. È rimasta ai margini della loro consapevolezza, un fantasma pallido con gli occhi vuoti, muta di fronte alle preoccupazioni immediate dei vivi, ignorata con la consapevolezza che presto sarà impossibile parlare altro che di lei.

Sheridan è colpita da un pensiero improvviso. Si acciglia con dolore, con una smorfia. Ricorda poco degli attimi successivi alla scoperta di Sayumi esanime in platea. L’oblio è dovuto non tanto allo shock quanto al peso devastante di un riflettore acceso che le è precipitato in testa, tagliuzzandola a dovere.

Tuttavia, ha avuto il tempo di fotografare la scena nei pochi secondi precedenti all’impatto. E c’è qualcosa – molto – che non le torna.

“Kaori… ma si sa che cosa è successo a Sayumi?”

Kaori si mordicchia il labbro, senza guardarla negli occhi. La piega sotto i suoi occhi si è fatta impercettibilmente più scura, il suo sorriso si è smorzato in una piccola smorfia amara. Scuote piano la testa e sbatte le palpebre una, due volte. Ha gli occhi asciutti, nota Rei, non piange e non frigna. È lo shock, benigno protettore dei nervi troppo scossi.

“No. La polizia sta indagando.”

Rei è pensierosa,  e spaventata. Spaventata per quanto è accaduto, spaventata per quanto _potrebbe_ esserle accaduto, spaventata al pensiero di una perfidia così grande all’interno del gruppo di persone che considera la sua seconda famiglia, la sua casa lontano da casa.

Spaventata dal fatto che quanto è accaduto è il tipo di cosa che stuzzichi la fantasia di suo fratello.

“Secondo te…” inizia, si blocca, chiede un sorso d’acqua e contempla la possibilità di terminare la frase. “Secondo te…” si interrompe ancora, pensando che la domanda sia retorica quanto meno, poiché è sicuro che uno dei due fratelli (probabilmente il minore. Il maggiore non ama muoversi o viaggiare) si farà vivo quanto prima. “Secondo te, questo caso potrebbe interessare a Sherlock?”

Se Kaori è sorpresa, ha la buona grazia di non rendere Rei partecipe del suo stupore.  “Pensi che vorrebbe indagare?”

Parole adulte che hanno un suono strano sulle loro labbra abituate a versi d’amore e di coraggio, al più grida di guerra, ma sempre in una dimensione fortemente figurata.

Rei scuote lievemente le spalle, guadagnandosi fitte lancinanti nel collo e proteste da parte dei punti.

“Un’attrice trovata morta in teatro, seduta in mezzo al pubblico. Nessun testimone, nessuna arma del delitto. Penso che ci sguazzerebbe come una papera nell’acqua. E poi,” un breve sorriso le incurva verso l’alto gli angoli della bocca paffuta, “la sua faccia _impagabile_ di fronte al mio miglior paio di baffi.”

Lo scappellotto di Kaori è poco convinto, non fa male. Il suo sorriso si scioglie in una piccola risata dietro la mano. Rei si sporge, se l’attira più vicino, strofina il naso al suo più piccolo mentre ridono, le appoggia una mano sulla guancia per baciarla dietro le dita stese (un trucco vecchio come il mondo, sul palcoscenico).

Quando si stacca – labbra arrossate, occhi luminosi e scintillanti – Rei ha l’aria furbetta di quando medita un malanno.

Come quando ha baciato Kaori in piena sala prove, il loro primo giorno di lavoro insieme.

O come quando ha iniziato a prenderla per mano, uscendo dal teatro per il _demachi_.

“Cosa?” mormora Kaori, “a cosa stai pensando?”

“Non c’è bisogno di chiamare Sherlock. Sarà lui a venire.”  
  
La confusione di Kaori le splende sul viso, le incupisce gli occhi.

“Perché?”

“Perché, ora che ci penso, controlla gli aggiornamenti del sito ufficiale per avere mie notizie.”

Kaori sente un sorriso tirarle gli angoli della bocca, costringerla a stirare le labbra verso l’alto.

“Non farebbe prima a telefonarti?”

“Oh no, lo trova immensamente noioso,” Rei ride sulla parola ‘noioso’. “E io non saprei cosa dirgli. Quindi si diverte a decifrare gli aggiornamenti del sito per capire come sto.  E scommetto che sul sito c’è scritto che mi sono infortunata.”

Kaori annuisce. “C’è scritto che sei in pausa per infortunio.”

Un cenno della testa che le smuove brevemente i riccioli.

“Le top star non si mettono mai in pausa. Neanche per infortunio.”

E questo, per come la pensa Rei, è più che sufficiente.

**_\--_ **

**_Baker Street._ ** ****

Silenzio. Pulviscolo in un raggio di sole sporco e stanco. Quiete, o per dirla con Sherlock, noia.

John alza la testa dal quotidiano spiegato sulle ginocchia e si guarda intorno, sospettoso. C’è qualcosa che non riesce a collocare perfettamente, e che gli impedisce di concentrarsi sul cruciverba criptico che lo sta facendo impazzire da mezz’ora. D’altra parte, non ci pensa proprio a chiedere aiuto a Sherlock, toglierebbe tutto il divertimento. 

Dunque.

Il gas è spento, sì, Mrs. Hudson è uscita e non è ancora rientrata (manca l’ombrello a fiori, e nella vetrina di Wimpy’s il signor Chatterjee era in angosciata e sospirosa attesa, quando John è rientrato da fuori con una bottiglia di latte), e Lestrade ha già chiamato, per oggi (Sherlock ha detto “noioso”, ma poi ha risolto il caso dalla sua poltrona. A sua detta non si trattava che di un _tre_ ).

Quindi cosa c’è?

Ah, ma certo.

Da circa dieci minuti Sherlock ha smesso di digitare a velocità supersonica su Science of Deduction e sta fissando una pagina. Da quello che John può vedere, si tratta di una pagina in giapponese, o cinese, o quello che è, a giudicare dagli insettini neri che infestano la schermata. Incuriosito, si avvicina con la scusa di porgergli una tazza di tè fumante.

John dovrebbe sapere, ormai, che i fratelli Holmes hanno un modo strano di comunicare.  Una normale telefonata come fa di tanto in tanto con Harry (che poi discutano sempre e si lascino quasi sbattendo il telefono, è un altro discorso) è completamente fuori questione.

Mycroft non manda mai sms, preferisce chiamare. O presentarsi davanti alla porta di casa, inappuntabile nei suoi completi di sartoria, appoggiato all’ombrello nero come se non avesse una preoccupazione al mondo. John trova che Mycroft sia riuscito a renderlo cauto nei confronti di una categoria d’oggetti che non dovrebbe aver niente di minaccioso. Ombrelli neri.

Sherlock prende in prestito telefoni altrui. Invia sms seriali. Pensa di essere _cool_ perché si firma SH. Scassina serrature ed entra in casa della gente senza chiedere il permesso. Ruba il computer di John. Lascia bigliettini sulla porta avvertendo di crimini in corso, si prega di disturbare, grazie.

Vagamente incuriosito, John si chiede se i loro genitori utilizzassero piccioni viaggiatori o segnali di fumo. Sbatte le palpebre prima di addentrarsi troppo nel pensare a _cosa,_ a _chi_ possa aver mai prodotto Mycroft. E poi Sherlock. _Mi chiedo se abbiano mai pensato a farsi benedire. O sterilizzare._ Trattiene una risata tra sé e il tè nella tazza, soffia l’ilarità dal naso per la cattiveria che ha appena pensato.

Sherlock esala un respiro più forte, il rumore più forte che ha prodotto nelle ultime due ore, e si appoggia allo schienale della poltrona sulla punta della quale è stato seduto, immobile, curvo sullo schermo.

" Sheridan è nei guai.”

Una pausa. John è vagamente consapevole degli ingranaggi che girano vorticosamente dietro gli occhi pallidi di Sherlock, ridotti a due fessure feline tra le palpebre socchiuse.

“Potrebbe essere interessante."

"Sheridan?"

Sherlock risponde distrattamente, mentre le sue dita compongono una sinfonia di _clic_ sui tasti. Un'email.

"Sheridan. Mia sorella. Sorellastra, da parte di padre.” Sherlock fa una pausa, rilegge quello che ha scritto, cancella una riga, ne aggiunge due. Invia. “Vive in Giappone. È un’attrice. Il suo nome d’arte è Shirogane Hokuto, o qualcosa di altrettanto ovvio.”

John si gratta la testa. Un gesto che ultimamente gli viene sempre più spontaneo, anche se sa che non dovrebbe sorprendersi. _Ormai_ , dovrebbe aver già visto tutto.

“Hai una sorella.” _Com’era quella cosa riguardo la sterilizzazione dei suoi genitori?_

Sherlock aggiorna la sua inbox due-tre volte di seguito. Compare un nuovo messaggio in grassetto. Inizia a rispondere mentre parla con John, senza guardare né la tastiera, né lo schermo.

“Sì. Da quello che vedo è nei guai, e cerca di attirare la mia attenzione.”

“Come fai a dirlo?”

Sherlock preme due tasti, passa su un’altra tab, scrolla a metà della stessa pagina in giapponese che aveva incuriosito John poco prima. “Qui dice che la top star della Baragumi, Shirogane Hokuto, è in pausa per malattia. Le top star non si mettono _mai_ in malattia. Ovvio.“

John si acciglia, come se strizzando gli occhi potesse penetrare i misteri della scrittura giapponese. Non può, e fino a pochi minuti fa era convinto che neanche Sherlock potesse. Tuttavia, l'idea di una femmina Holmes è molto più sconvolgente di Sherlock che parla giapponese. Mycroft è fluente in una mezza dozzina di lingue vive. Sherlock non gli aveva parlato di parenti francesi, vacanze sul continente durante l’estate, da bambini…? Certo, il continente vuol dire la Francia, al massimo la Germania. Non il Giappone.

"Tua sorella è... cosa?"

"Top star. Prima attrice in una compagnia teatrale di sole donne. Kitsch in maniera allarmante. Molto popolare in Giappone."

Sorella. Perchè due Holmes non bastano. John si sente allo stesso tempo minacciato e incuriosito. Pericolosamente incuriosito.

"Hai una sorella. Che fa l'attrice. In Giappone."

"Sì. E l'hai capito la prima volta che l'ho detto. Interpreta ruoli maschili" termina Sherlock _,_ mentre carica una pagina dello stesso sito web. John guarda la fotografia, e ha una strana sensazione, sul fondo dello stomaco.

La sorella di Sherlock - Sheridan - gli somiglia anche troppo, per essere una donna. E' coperta di piume e lustrini. Quantità oscene di trucco di scena. Eppure, con quella irritante qualità comune a tutti gli Holmes (per quanto ne sappia John), riesce a essere avvenente.

"Lei è... fa... cosa?"

Sherlock arriccia il naso e fa un suono scocciato, annoiato.

"C'è l'eco? Mi hai sentito benissimo. Ruoli maschili."

"In Giappone."

Sherlock aggiorna ancora l'inbox, legge un messaggio che cestina con aria disgustata - _noioso_ \- poi congiunge le dita sotto il naso, meditabondo.

“E’ nata in Giappone, ci ha vissuto per alcuni anni prima che mio padre la portasse a casa nostra. E’ tornata lì per fare l’esame di ammissione alla scuola teatrale.”

John sbatte le palpebre. Forse è il fatto che l'intera storia ha un che di ridicolo, o forse è la sovrabbondanza di lustrini. Ha molte domande – e tua madre come l’ha presa? e tua sorella com’è? Che carattere ha? Somiglia a te (Dio ce ne scampi)?  - ma una singolare resistenza a porle.

Intanto, Sherlock è passato senza soluzione di continuità dall’immobile quanto frenetico ticchettio curvo sulla tastiera a improvvisa iperattività. Ha recuperato il cellulare finito sotto i cuscini del divano, conficcato una nuova bolletta (appoggiata da John sul tavolino da caffè, entrando in casa) sulla mensola del camino, inoltrato una chiamata.

Mentre attende il segnale di libero, Sherlock tamburella con le dita sulla coscia. La sua mente è già oltre le quisquilie della vita comune, del normale buon senso.

Per fortuna, John non ha mai perso l’abitudine militare di essere sempre pronto a tutto, e di viaggiare leggero. A dire il vero, da quando frequenta Sherlock ha anche preso l’allarmante abitudine di tenere una  
piccola sacca da viaggio sempre pronta. Non si sa mai.

Mentre osserva Sherlock che attende una risposta dall’altro capo della rete telefonica e attraversa il soggiorno su e giù, ad ampi passi, in preda alla frenesia, si rende conto che sa benissimo chi sta tentando di chiamare.

Sherlock ha ragione, è dannatamente semplice, se si sottraggono gli anelli intermedi del ragionamento, e si presentano soltanto gli estremi.

Sherlock è preoccupato per sua sorella, che è in Giappone – quindi ha bisogno di partire per il Giappone. Subito. _Adesso_.

Ha bisogno di biglietti, ma prima ancora, ha necessità di avere il passaporto in ordine.

Qualche giorno fa, John è scivolato sul lembo del tappeto del soggiorno, curiosamente sollevato. Sotto il tappeto, c’era il passaporto di Sherlock. John l’ha aperto per vedere la fotografia (secondo il famoso assioma per cui le foto dei documenti ufficiali sono passibili di denuncia per oltraggio al pudore), e ha constatato che fosse ormai scaduto da un pezzo.

Il prossimo volo per l’aeroporto internazionale del Kansai parte da Heathrow tra due ore.

_Niente passaporto, soltanto due ore, e chi chiameraI?_

“Sì, chiama Mycroft,” dice, alzandosi di nuovo e raccogliendo le tazze sporche, “io preparo la valigia e chiamo un taxi.”

Sherlock alza un sopracciglio nel momento in cui dall’altro capo della rete risuona il quieto, misurato “Pronto?” di Mycroft.

John depone le tazze nel lavello, parla sopra il rumore dell’acqua corrente.

“Andiamo in Giappone, no?”

“Pronto? Sherlock, non ho tempo da perdere…” la voce di Mycroft, ora tinta di sottile irritazione, proviene comicamente distorta dal fondo del cellulare di Sherlock, stretto nella mano abbandonata di Sherlock.

John si affaccia dalla cucina.

“Non vorrai risolverlo da casa, no?”

Sherlock si acciglia, sporge il labbro,  si volta di tre quarti e recupera _hauteur_.

“Certo che no, non essere stupido. E’ come minimo un _nove_. Mycroft, Sherlock. Ho bisogno di passaporti.”

E così dicendo, volta le spalle e torna a percorrere ad ampi passi il soggiorno.

John scrolla le spalle e torna alle sue tazze, senza potersi impedire di provare un senso di tronfia soddisfazione.

\--

**_Takarazuka_ **

L’Ispettore Tanaka guarda la pastiglia di aspirina che si scioglie nell’acqua, e sospira. In primo luogo perché sono le sette di sera, e non ci sarà modo di tornare a casa in tempo per aiutare Junko con i compiti di matematica, non ci sarà tempo di portare fuori il cane, e neanche dieci minuti da trascorrere con Kyoko prima di andare a dormire.

Non è una novità, ma è una _non-_ novità che si ripresenta da troppo tempo, sempre identica.

In secondo luogo, perché questo caso è troppo grande, troppo complicato da gestire in questo modo.

In terzo luogo perché gli si annoda lo stomaco a dover interrogare queste ragazze con gli occhi grandi e le cosce sottili, eleganti e aliene come puledri.

Junko passa tutto il suo misero tempo libero a teatro, e soltanto terrorizzandola con lo spettro di una dieta da fame (“dovresti perdere almeno quindici chili, tesoro”, aveva detto Kyoko) e il totale divieto di uscire con ragazzi (“e non potresti farti vedere in giro con Kinta. A che ora andate al luna park, sabato?”) sua moglie è riuscita a distoglierla dal tentare l’esame per la TMS.

L’Ispettore Tanaka beve la medicina storcendo il viso in una smorfia. Meglio così. Se ne sentono troppe sulla scuola, sul comportamento delle ragazzine sotto pressione, troppa pressione ad un’età troppo pericolosa.  
  
Meglio mandare Junko una volta in più a teatro, piuttosto che trovarsela un giorno con gli occhi troppo grandi e le cosce troppo sottili seduta con grazia equina sulla sedia scomoda del commissariato, mentre aspetta di essere interrogata su un delitto avvenuto sotto gli occhi di tutti. E che nessuno ha visto.

Tanaka si spruzza un po’ di acqua in faccia, si asciuga con una salvietta, si osserva nello specchio. Scuote la testa e si fa forza. _Comportati da adulto, Seiji_.

Con indosso la maschera dell’autorità, torna verso il  suo ufficio. Fuori lo attendono tre attrici.

Non ne è del tutto sicuro, ma gli sembra che Junko abbia il poster di una di loro appeso in camera. Si sente a disagio, come se avesse aperto una porta senza bussare, interrompendo una coppia mentre fa sesso, come se senza volere avesse scoperto le fantasie più private di un estraneo.  Sospira.

Tra sé e sé, Tanaka ringrazia il cielo per l’esistenza di Kinta. È il capitano della squadra di baseball della scuola di Junko, e sembra un bravo ragazzo. Suo padre lavora in una ditta, sua madre è pediatra.

_Non divagare._

Tanaka ritorna al presente, si schiarisce la gola.

“Signorine, sapete perché siete state convocate. Stiamo indagando sulla scomparsa della signorina Doi, e abbiamo bisogno di qualsiasi elemento sia in vostro possesso.”

Le osserva severamente, come se fossero scolarette nello studio del preside, riprese per una piccola bravata.

Quella che piace a Junko ha gli occhi allungati, di un bel marrone caldo, e i capelli biondo miele con l’onda. Jeans firmati, scarpe col tacco, camicia bianca dal taglio maschile. Orologio voluminoso, collana unisex. Se si sforza, Tanaka riesce quasi a capire dove inizi il fascino della _otokoyaku._

 “Signorina Honda, vuole essere la prima a rispondere alle mie domande?” invita, tentando di non lasciarsi intimidire. Vivendo a Takarazuka e lavorando nei pressi del Grand Theater, è impossibile non notare queste creature che si aggirano tra la gente normale, come non è possibile ignorare le studentesse nelle loro ridicole divise grigie, costrette dalla dura disciplina della scuola a salutare ad alta voce qualsiasi _senpai_ , a cedere il passo e il posto a sedere in treno. A volte, quando esce presto per un po’ di corsa mattutina intorno all’isolato, le vede arrivare assonnate, con in mano la cartella nera, e affrettarsi verso la scuola.

Un po’ gli fanno pena per quelle faccette tutte gonfie di sonno, e un po’ gli fanno tenerezza, per l’espressione determinata sui lineamenti ancora infantili.

Ah, ma li perdono presto. In pochi anni si asciugano, maturano, e diventano come queste tre in piedi davanti a lui, appoggiate alla parete come modelle durante un servizio fotografico.

La Honda sgrana un bel sorriso e precede Tanaka nell’ufficio con falcate decise, un che di marziale nell’oscillazione delle anche strette. Si siede sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania senza essere invitata.

“Spari pure, ispettore.”

È seduta con le gambe leggermente aperte, il bacino troppo giù lungo il sedile. è seduta col piglio semplice e menefreghista di un maschio, ed è come un maschio che gesticola e muove le mani, atteggia il capo.

“Mi parli della signorina Doi. Se ho capito bene, lavoravate a stretto contatto in quanto seconda e terza attrice. Ha notato niente di strano negli ultimi giorni?”

Honda giocherella con la fibbia della cintura (Dolce & Gabbana), poi con i polsini della camicia (CK), e sembra pensarci veramente. Tanaka cerca di tenere a mente che si tratta di un’attrice consumata, e tenta di guardare oltre il possibile bluff. Gli sembra una battaglia già persa in partenza.

“Eravamo molto amiche, immagino che me l’avrebbe detto, se avesse avuto un problema così grave. Ultimamente era un po’ nervosa… e un po’ stanca. Ma sa, Ispettore, lo siamo tutte, e molto più spesso di quanto non sembri.”

“Mi sembra molto calma. La sua migliore amica è morta, ma lei non piange.”

Honda scuote leggermente l’onda dei capelli, e osserva Tanaka dritto negli occhi.

“Vorrei piangere, ispettore,” dice, con gli occhi asciutti. “Sarebbe molto meglio rispetto a quello che ho dentro.”

Tanaka finge di annotare qualcosa.

“Per cortesia, entri in dettaglio riguardo gli ultimi eventi di ieri e di oggi.”

“Dunque,” inizia, accavallando un chilometro di coscia sull’altra. Tanaka deglutisce. _Non distrarti._

“Dunque, ieri abbiamo fatto le prove generali in costume sul palco del Grand Theater.  Io e Sayumi avevamo dei role-switch nello spettacolo, ma per il debutto di oggi avrei avuto io il ruolo di Mar.”

“Role-switch?” interrompe Tanaka, prendendo nota.

“Significa che dovevamo alternarci due parti a seconda dei giorni, una del co-protagonista, Mar, e l’altra quella del cattivo, Ouro.”

“Come pensa che saranno distribuiti i ruoli ora che la signorina Doi è scomparsa?”

Honda si dondola leggermente sulla sedia, si sposta il ciuffo dal viso con le dita lunghe, senza smalto sulle unghie, che però sono ben curate.

“Io avrò il ruolo di Mar per il resto del run, e qualcun altro la sostituirà come Ouro. Normale amministrazione, in caso di malattia o infortunio.”

“Normale amministrazione, signorina Honda?” Tanaka è perplesso. Si versa un po’ di acqua da una bottiglietta appoggiata alla scrivania, beve un sorso. Riesce a sentire il percorso dell’acqua fresca fin dentro lo stomaco, dove scende a far compagnia all’acidità dell’aspirina. _Mi sto facendo vecchio._ “Una persona con cui lavorava a stretto contatto è morta in circostanze ancora da chiarire, non le sembra che questo esuli un po’ dal ‘normale’?”

 “Ispettore, lei non conosce bene l’ambiente del teatro, vero?” C’è un sorriso che gioca agli angoli della bella bocca della signorina Honda. Dall’altro della sua superiorità di essere androgino e speciale, si prende gioco della quotidiana, banale piccolezza dell’ispettore Tanaka. “Se io fossi in lei, ispettore, farei un po’ di ricerca, per capire bene i moventi e cosa è considerato ‘normale’.”

Il sorriso irrisorio della Honda si accentua, i suoi occhi allungati nascondono una risata canzonatoria. “’Normale’ è alzarsi ogni mattina alle quattro per arrivare a scuola in tempo per le pulizie, e poi per le lezioni; ‘normale’ è subire atti di bullismo dalle ragazze del secondo anno, e trasformarci in bulle durante il nostro secondo anno, ‘normale’ è fare anni di gavetta aspettando di avere un ruolo con il nome, ‘normale’ è anche avere una rivalità così forte con le ex compagne di scuola da arrivare a dispetti e vendette, ‘normale’ è indossare un paio di folti baffi e ritenersi belle per questo. Ispettore,” la Honda ride apertamente, gli ride in faccia.

“Ispettore,” termina, “se fossi in lei, per prima cosa penserei a me come colpevole, anche se si dovesse trattare di un suicidio. Se io non fossi stata trasferita in Baragumi, Sayumi sarebbe diventata nibante al posto mio, top star non appena Rei si fosse ritirata.”

Tanaka si acciglia, appoggia il gomito sulla scrivania, il mento al pugno.

“Mi sta invitando a sospettarla, dunque. Perché non dovrei arrestarla ora, su due piedi? Dopotutto lei ne sa molto più di me, me l’ha appena dimostrato.”

Il sorriso di Honda si smorza, i suoi occhi perdono il brillio divertito. Esala un lungo sospiro.

 “Quello che le ho detto è abbastanza per un omicidio o un suicidio, Ispettore. Sono nell’ambiente da quando avevo quindici anni, so cosa dico. Ma non l’avrei mai uccisa. Mai.”

Tanaka la manda a casa.

Junko ha diciassette anni. Non è tanto più di quindici. E se è davvero pericoloso come dice Honda, Tanaka si sente tanto più giustificato nel suo divieto di farle anche solo tentare l’esame per la scuola del Takarazuka.

 _Non l’avrei mai uccisa. Mai_.

Tanaka attende cinque minuti prima di far entrare una delle altre. L’ultima frase della Honda lo ha turbato in un modo che non riesce a collocare, e l’elemento mancante gli vortica nel cervello come la biglia nel giochino del labirinto.

_Non l’avrei mai uccisa. Mai._

\--

**_A 8000 metri sopra la Russia_ **

 

In aereo, finalmente seduto dopo un’estenuante gimcana  tra traffico-taxi-Mycroft-taxi-aeroporto, John si ricorda che Sherlock è al contempo il migliore e il peggior vicino di posto in aereo che possa capitare ad una persona onesta.

Difficilmente prende sonno, ma sparisce a volte nel suo _palazzo mentale_ (John non riesce a trattenere uno sbuffo, una risatina, ogni volta che pensa a questo concetto francamente ridicolo), o quanto meno vaga nei corridoi della sua mente spostando e perfezionando la disposizione del mobilio.

A John va benissimo, perché vuol dire che ha il permesso di addormentarsi, leggere e guardare fuori dal finestrino (o le gambe della hostess che passa con aria professionalmente annoiata e il carrello delle bevande).

Ma Dio scampi l’incauto viaggiatore che ha accanto a sé uno Sherlock iperattivo, agitato dal dover stare fermo e immobile senza sapere dove mettere le gambe troppo lunghe, premuto con le ginocchia sotto il mento e la tempesta negli occhi pallidi.

Uno Sherlock che per vincere il _tedio_ del viaggio – e sono undici ore, e ne sono trascorse soltanto quattro o cinque, se l’aeroplanino sul monitor in alto non mente – legge uno per uno tutti i partecipanti del volo, e non è capace di farlo in silenzio.

John ha ottenuto di fargli enunciare le sue elucubrazioni quanto meno a bassa voce, non fosse altro per non scatenare una sommossa a bordo (Sherlock non è caritatevole nei confronti di nessuno).

Ma dopo averlo ascoltato dedurre in nauseante sequenza il comandante (uscito dalla cabina di pilotaggio per andare un momento in bagno. Sherlock dice che a giudicare dal suo pollice sinistro, ci saranno vuoti d’aria. E che tradisce la moglie), un paio di hostess (una è incinta da poco e non l’ha comunicato alla compagnia aerea perché non vuole perdere il lavoro. L’altra ha una storia adulterina con il comandante _e_  con uno degli steward), e un passeggero giapponese seduto due posti più avanti (le azioni in borsa della sua società sono calate in picchiata e medita di suicidarsi su questo stesso aereo), John gli cala pesantemente una mano sul braccio.

“Sherlock.”

“Mh?”

John sospira. Non c’è modo di dare a Sherlock un ordine diretto. Come si fa a fermare un treno lanciato in corsa con i freni rotti? L’unica è riuscire a deragliarlo.

“Parlami di tua sorella?”

Lo sguardo di Sherlock si sposta fluido al panorama fuori dal finestrino. Sono sopra la Russia, anche se questo non vuol dire niente di specifico.

John ha l’impressione che Sherlock si sia ritirato in un posto molto lontano, che in qualche modo abbia perso metà dei suoi anni e sia un adolescente con troppo cervello e poche cognizioni su come utilizzarlo al meglio.

La voce di Sherlock si scioglie in un mormorio baritonale, monotono, che sorprende John. Si aspettava una raffica di parole, fatti e numeri e dati in asettica successione logica.

“Sheridan è nata il mio stesso giorno, quando avevo cinque anni, Mycroft tredici.”

Sherlock storce la bocca in una smorfia, come a sentire un sapore sgradevole. Il suo sguardo continua ad essere lontano e John si chiede se la sua non sia tutta una finta, quando dichiara di cancellare qualsiasi cosa che non sia utile alle sue indagini. Di certo, ricordi dei suoi cinque anni non hanno alcuna utilità al fine dell’indagine corrente, per quanto sia un caso ‘di famiglia’.

“Io ricordo soltanto che eravamo appena tornati dal parco, io e Mycroft  - Sherlock fa una smorfia inconsapevole – e che in casa c’era un’aria tempestosa. Mio padre stava facendo la valigia e parlava velocemente al telefono in una lingua che non conoscevo. Mia madre era pallida e quando entrammo in casa chiamò Mycroft nel suo salottino.  E’ stato Mycroft a spiegarmi cosa fosse successo. Mi ha preso da parte e mi ha detto che avevamo una nuova sorella. Ricordo di avergli detto di non essere stupido, nostra madre non aveva mai avuto la pancia.”

John non ha alcuna difficoltà a immaginare Sherlock a cinque anni, che con aria di superiorità enuncia una verità tanto evidente. _Non vedi che ho ragione, Mycroft?_

“Mio padre andava in Giappone almeno due volte l’anno. Andava per lavoro ma _non soltanto_ per lavoro. Portava sempre un sacco di regali, oggetti interessanti. Ma io sapevo che erano per distrarci dalle domande più grandi, quelle che andavano oltre un semplice ‘come sta la sorellina?’. Allo stesso tempo la odiavo e la volevo conoscere. Era nata il giorno del mio compleanno, forse sarebbe stata una complice.”

Una piccola pausa. Sherlock accetta una bevanda dal carrello, e John è colpito da quanto questo sia un gesto discordante, se si conosce Sherlock come lo conosce lui. D’altra parte, anche quello che gli racconta, il modo in cui glielo racconta, è profondamente diverso dalla mitragliata di deduzioni di poco prima. Non meno agghiacciante forse, ma diverso.

“Quando avevo circa dieci anni, mio padre portò Sheridan a casa nostra in Inghilterra per farle frequentare la scuola. L’avevo aspettata per tutto il giorno nascosto di sopra in biblioteca, ma quando l’auto nera di mio padre si fermò nel vialetto, ne scesero tre persone. Mio padre, Sheridan, e una donna.”

Sherlock prende un altro sorso di – cos’è, comunque? Succo di frutta? – beh, prende un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere e continua a guardare fuori dal finestrino, il poggiatesta del passeggero di fronte, il piccolo schermo montato sul retro del sedile, il fondo del bicchiere. Non guarda John, e prosegue con il suo quieto e profondo mormorio.

“Ormai ero abbastanza grande per una spiegazione adulta. Mio padre e mia madre spiegarono che Sheridan, la nostra sorellastra, sarebbe venuta a stare con noi per studiare e che non parlava molto inglese. Mio padre tornò al suo lavoro, Mycroft a preparare i suoi esami, mia madre si prese la sconosciuta – la madre di Sheridan, ovviamente – a braccetto e se la portò in giardino, e Sheridan mi regalò una gru di carta.”

Nel silenzio che segue, John si schiarisce la gola e si agita nel sedile, sottilmente a disagio. È abituato a coprire il più velocemente possibile i passi falsi e le brutte figure di Sherlock, a rinfacciargli i momenti in cui manca totalmente di tatto e di opportunità. Questo tipo di confidenza _non_ è sul suo mansionario, eppure è stato lui a istigarla ( _non_ si sarebbe _mai_ aspettato questo effetto).

Quando Sherlock parla, il suo tono è quello usuale: secco, infastidito e vagamente dispettoso.

“Imbarazzato?”

“Un po’.”

Sherlock scrolla le spalle.

“Me l’hai chiesto tu.”

“E’ che come al solito dimentico che la tua non è una famiglia – una pausa, John deglutisce – una famiglia normale. Normalmente le madri non si portano a braccetto l’amante del marito per parlare—di cosa?”

L’angolo sinistro della bocca di Sherlock – l’unico che John vede dalla sua prospettiva – si incurva leggermente verso l’alto. “Non ci crederesti mai.”

“Sentiamo?”

Gli occhi di Sherlock brillano di malizia quando risponde.

“Quali fossero i piani di studio più adatti per Sheridan, per farle imparare velocemente l’inglese."

\---

**Takarazuka**

A bordo del taxi Sherlock è tutto energia nervosa e aspettativa. _Frigge_ sul posto – in modo elegante, ovviamente.

John non ha il cuore di ricordargli che sua sorella (che concetto strano, fa fatica a processarlo) è in ospedale come risultato della morte di una persona innocente. Si sorprende di sentire la voce di Sherlock enunciare una secca, tagliente risposta – nella sua mente, perché il vero Sherlock è seduto accanto a lui sul sedile posteriore e osserva fuori dal finestrino senza vedere nulla - _la ragazza è già morta, e mia sorella è fuori pericolo. Soltanto la tua tenera mente potrebbe preoccuparsi di questo, di fronte ad un enigma del genere._

Le strade sfrecciano sotto gli occhi di Sherlock – ciechi a qualsiasi cosa che non sia l’attesa di nuovi input, la fatica di tenere a bada quella mente formidabile che preme per liberarsi da ogni costrizione e macinare senza sosta ogni minimo, insignificante dettaglio – e sotto gli occhi di John, nella cui mente ugualmente passano mille pensieri, pensieri banali, pensieri _ordinari_ , pensieri che Sherlock con la sua grande mente non può capire. Non potrà forse mai capire.

_È strano sapere di essere così lontano da casa e constatare che è tutto uguale e allo stesso tempo tutto diverso. Quella potrebbe essere la Baker Street giapponese, c’è anche una rosticceria indiana al piano terra._

_Non la conosco, ma spero che la sorella di Sherlock stia bene. Dovrebbe andare a trovarla almeno un momento, prima di sprofondarsi in obitorio._

John decide di non potersi trattenere oltre. Apre la bocca per ricordare a Sherlock le regole della buona creanza in caso di familiare stretto scampato per puro caso alla morte per collisione con riflettore rovente, ma proprio in quel momento il taxi si ferma, e Sherlock ne smonta con un’unica mossa fluida, tutto cappotto fluente e zigomi taglienti e riccioli disordinati. Lo odia un po’.

“John. Muoviti. Voglio parlare con Sheridan prima di andare in obitorio. Ho bisogno di sentire le sue impressioni.”

John sospira, non dice niente.

Sherlock si volta.

“Cosa?” Non ce la fa, non capisce. Prova a leggere la faccia di John come legge nella mente di un serial killer. Aggrotta anche le sopracciglia, fa il gesto di congiungere le dita sotto il mento, polpastrelli contro polpastrelli.

“Ahh,” una lunga sillaba baritonale. “Caro vecchio John, sempre pronto a ricordarmi le convenienze di voi minuscoli umani. _D’accordo, d’accordo_. Le chiederò come sta.”

\---  
  


**_Takarazuka_ **

E’ stata una giornata interminabile, anche se Rei ha aperto gli occhi da soltanto poche ore. Tra lo shock e il riflettore che le è caduto in testa, non si sente del tutto pronta ad affrontare sua madre, soprattutto quando sua madre ha rimandato uno dei più importanti meeting d’affari della sua carriera per venire a tenerle la mano nel suo letto d’ospedale. (Non che sua madre si sognerebbe mai di tenerle la mano).

Stesa nel letto, con le braccia ripiegate dietro la testa, sul cuscino, Rei fissa la crepa che serpeggia nel soffitto e sente forte la mancanza di Kaori.

L’ha mandata a casa, perché Kaori non dormiva da un numero di ore con due cifre e questo _non è bene_ , soprattutto per Kaori che diventa progressivamente meno dolce e meno sorridente più sono le ore sottratte al sonno.

L’ha imparato durante il loro primo anno di convivenza, e ha imparato a non fare rumore mentre dorme, a non infastidirla poco prima dell’orario del sonno.

Sembrano considerazioni banali, ma Rei ha sempre avuto qualche problema a capire quali comportamenti siano accettabili e quali lo siano un po’ meno o per niente. Certamente, ora è meno problematico di quanto non fosse quando era appena ritornata in Giappone, dopo quasi dieci anni in Inghilterra, per di più con la famiglia Holmes.

Ah, già, Sherlock. Rei l’ha visto per circa due secondi, e non è riuscita a dirgli granché se non uno ‘sto bene’ che non ha convinto nessuno. Qualsiasi vicinanza possano aver avuto da bambini, si è grandemente ridotta durante gli anni, complice la lontananza geografica. Eppure, una riga su un sito internet relativo ad un intrattenimento fortemente di nicchia, ed eccolo qui.

Rei cerca di stirare un crampo nell’alluce destro e prova un elusivo senso di calore, che in qualche modo le ricorda un origami a forma di gru, ripiegato in carta bicolore rossa e bianca.

Un colpo, due colpi leggeri, eleganti alla porta.

“Avanti.”

La porta si apre e compare sua madre, Suzumi Hikita.

È piccola e sottile, ma l’andatura fiera le dona l’altezza e l’alterigia di un’imperatrice, come se sui suoi capelli perfetti fosse appoggiata una pesante corona.

Gli smilzi tacchi neri la conducono ticchettando fino al letto di Rei, e la sua mano sottile e fresca le accarezza piano la fronte. Rei sente la carezza delle dita insieme al morso freddo degli anelli che la donna porta.  
  
La sua voce è misurata, piana.

“Stai bene?”

Tutto sommato, Rei non può ammettere il contrario, e se si lagnasse soltanto per avere conforto, sua madre non sarebbe caritatevole.

“Sto bene,” le risponde piano, con un piccolo sorriso. _Pensa che cosa bizzarra mi è capitata, mi è caduto in testa un riflettore come nei fumetti._

Suzumi si siede, con un incongruo fruscio di tessuti firmati contro la banale plastica bianca della seggiola. A Rei giunge la consueta carezza del profumo preferito di sua madre. Si è sempre chiesta – in un angolo remoto della sua mente, senza mai formulare in maniera conscia il pensiero – come sia possibile che lei sia venuta al mondo. _Ovviamente_ sa come è possibile, tante grazie, ma il punto è che la famiglia Hikita può competere con la famiglia Holmes in quanto a totale mancanza di evidente calore familiare. Oh, i rispettivi membri hanno del rispetto, dell’affetto e probabilmente anche dell’amore nei propri confronti, ma possiedono anche modi squisitamente glaciali di dimostrarlo. Rei non ricorda di essere stata abbracciata dall’una o l’altra delle sue madri, portata in spalla da suo padre, di aver fatto a botte con i fratelli (molto più soddisfacente complottare con Sherlock ai danni di Mycroft).

Il tocco di Suzumi sulla sua fronte è quindi sufficiente a spingerle lacrime dubbiose sulle ciglia. Le ribatte indietro velocemente, perché il commento successivo di Suzumi sarebbe invariabilmente ‘non frignare’.

Gliel’ha detto in aereo quando, a cinque anni, l’ha accompagnata in Inghilterra per iniziare una nuova vita, e gliel’ha detto al telefono quando, a otto anni, suo padre l’ha chiamata nel suo studio per impartirle alcune fondamentali nozioni sul ‘come reagire in caso di rapimento’. In quell’occasione, Rei ricorda che sua madre ha aggiunto qualcosa di simile a un ‘volevo insegnartelo io”. Gliel’ha detto quando, a quindici anni, in rigoroso allenamento per gli esami della TMS, Rei si è spezzata entrambe le unghie degli alluci con le scarpette da punta. Gliel’ha detto a trent’anni e sei mesi, quando la pressione dell’essere top star è diventata così asfissiante, che Rei ha temuto di non potercela più fare.  E probabilmente, Suzumi continuerà a dirle di non frignare, dovesse anche un giorno trovarsi di fronte al Signore della Morte.

“So che Sherlock è qui,” Suzumi aggiunge a chissà quale filo di pensiero che Rei non ha tentato di interpretare, troppo presa dalle reminiscenze. Ha imparato a leggere le persone un po’ per sua innata capacità, un po’ tentando di discernere i pensieri di Suzumi dal poco che lascia trasparire sulle fattezze delicate. Rei non si chiede come sua madre lo sappia, lo sa e basta. Così come Sherlock sapeva senza possibilità di dubbio che Rei potesse desiderare la sua assistenza.

“Mh. È in obitorio.”

Il sopracciglio sottile di Suzumi rimane immobile, e Rei esala un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. Con sua madre, non ha bisogno di barriere o filtri.

“Ovviamente. Ha già un’idea, o venti. Ma ne sapremo qualcosa soltanto quando sarà in grado di tirare fuori la soluzione come un coniglio dal cappello magico. Ha il gusto del drammatico.”

A chiunque altro l’affermazione di Suzumi sembrerebbe un insulto. Rei sa che al contrario è un complimento.

Suzumi si guarda brevemente intorno, registra l’assenza di Kaori e chissà quanti altri dettagli per i quali Rei non ha la forza di preoccuparsi. È più stanca di quanto dovrebbe essere, considerando che ha trascorso l’ultimo giorno e mezzo stesa a letto, ed è anche profondamente annoiata. Nessuno avrebbe mai scommesso sul fatto che Rei fosse in grado di restare ferma per così tanto tempo consecutivo.

“Kaori?”

“L’ho mandata a casa a riposarsi,” risponde Rei, fissando la crepa nel soffitto che le ha tenuto compagnia nelle ultime due ore, “e non c’è bisogno che fai aspettare i russi per me, non sto morendo.”

Suzumi trova una posizione più comoda sulla sedia di plastica, incrocia elegantemente le caviglie, accenna un breve sorriso.

“Possono aspettare.”

Rei si acciglia, contenta e perplessa allo stesso tempo. _I russi possono aspettare? Forse sto morendo veramente, e nessuno me l’ha detto._

*

Più tardi, con la voce fredda, chiara, di sua madre al telefono in sottofondo – i russi possono aspettare, ma altre cento urgenti faccende no, e per quanto abbia volontariamente deciso di prendersi il suo primo giorno libero in vent’anni, può liberarsi degli affari soltanto fino ad un certo punto – Rei si sente sprofondare nuovamente in un mare di bambagia, e di noia.

Il dolore si attenua ad un lento pulsare sotto i punti, nel cerchio rasato sulla sua testa (che vergogna, spera che i riccioli ricrescano presto, anche se finge indifferenza), e i pensieri cambiano direzione, virando comicamente in seppia per farle rivivere spezzoni casuali del passato.

 ** _Il giorno in cui è stata nominata top star, per esempio._** Il giorno ad un tempo più bello e più spaventoso di tutta la sua vita, nessuna eccezione. Il giorno in cui gli occhi di tutta la troupe si sono puntati su di lei, e per la prima volta ha veramente sentito la _pressione_ , e ha letto sul viso di ognuna delle compagne con cui ha riso, pianto,  mangiato e dormito (breve digressione per ricordare una gita di troupe alle terme, un paio di anni fa, e la conseguente battaglia a cuscinate) le innumerevoli stratificazioni di sogni infranti ancorché irragionevoli (una marmocchia 2-ken), invidia (le ragazze della prima fila), perplessità (tutte, persino la kumicho), sgomento e rabbia rapidamente e abilmente mascherata (Shino Honda, da sempre convinta di poterle passare avanti soltanto in virtù del suo pedigree nipponico perfetto), speranza (speranza in cosa, Sayumi?).

Kaori le ha stretto la mano,  e Rei ha ributtato indietro le lacrime, pensando con la voce di sua madre _non frignare._ Ha ringraziato, si è inchinata, ha sparso una lacrima perfettamente rotonda e perfettamente accettabile (commozione per essere nominata top star) e perfettamente calcolata, e ha nascosto brillantemente il vorticare della sua testa, la scomparsa improvvisa del suo equilibrio e un paio di penosi tentativi di mascherare passi di danza inspiegabilmente goffi.

Le ha sentite bisbigliare tra di loro in sala prove, negli spogliatoi, nelle docce, a pranzo, per strada. Ha sorpreso i loro sussurri, e ha colto i loro sguardi colpevoli in ognuno di questi luoghi, lo sguardo di chi sta mettendo in parole una verità scomoda e un disagio profondo. Di chi sta parlando male di te, in questo momento, e non si aspetta che tu compaia, come il fantasma di Banko, pronta ad accusare.

È stato _così_ difficile conquistarsi la loro fiducia come leader, che quasi Rei non si è goduta il trionfo, il massimo riconoscimento del suo carisma e del suo talento come artista (in rigoroso ordine gerarchico, poiché qualsiasi aspirante studentessa della TMS _sa_ che in primo luogo conta il carisma, e soltanto in secondo luogo contano i propri talenti. In mancanza di entrambi, un florido patrimonio può fare la differenza) fino a questo spettacolo. Fino allo _shonichi_ di questo spettacolo. E ora, lo scintillante treno rosa coperto di lustrini è deragliato al suo viaggio inaugurale.

 **Il giorno in cui ha baciato Kaori per la prima volta,** in piena sala prove, per l’unico e disarmante motivo di aver desiderato di baciarla ogni singolo giorno dal loro primo incontro. Che non è un motivo,  e allo stesso tempo è un motivo come un altro.

Kaori ha sgranato gli occhi e poi le ha vibrato uno schiaffo che, se ci pensa, le fa ancora sentire l’eco nel cervello.

 “Le persone di solito _chiedono il permesso_ , prima di fare certe cose.”

Una pausa.

“Ma suppongo che tu non sia come le altre persone.”

Detto senza mordente, senza intento di ferire, soltanto di mettere al proprio posto. Rei ha capito in quel momento – pur con la testa echeggiante di uno schiaffo anche troppo poderoso per una donna così piccola – che Kaori era una delle poche persone in grado di vedere oltre il suo scudo di _stranezza_ , e accettare i suoi lati positivi senza lasciarsi turbare dai suoi francamente bizzarri lati negativi.

 E la volta seguente, sedute in platea a teatro, allo spettacolo di un’altra troupe, è stata Kaori a prenderle il viso tra le mani, e a baciarla dietro le dita stese (un’abitudine che nessuna delle due si è mai tolta, e perché dovrebbero?).

 **Il giorno in cui è partita per tornare in Giappone,** e la Signora l’ha presa da parte, l’ha abbracciata brevemente (Rei non poteva credere ai suoi occhi e neanche al suo senso del tatto), e le ha detto che le sarebbe mancata, ma che è giusto lasciare indietro affetti e legami per seguire il proprio sogno. Rei ci pensa ancora con una punta di sconforto, un’ombra di senso di colpa. Se fosse rimasta in Inghilterra, la Signora non sarebbe stata contenta. E quindi, con il masochismo tipico di tutte le dinamiche familiari Holmesiane, l’ha resa felice andando via, e ha conquistato lo status di _sua unica figlia femmina_ preferendo tornare in patria, dalla sua madre biologica.

 **La sera in cui Sayumi si è presentata a casa sua a notte fonda,** terrorizzata dall’idea di essere rimasta incinta, e di dover scegliere una tra due soluzioni quasi ugualmente agghiaccianti (lasciare la troupe, non essere _più_ incinta). La preoccupazione di Rei unita all’orgoglio di essere scelta – unica e sola – come depositaria della fiducia di Sayumi, come sfogo al suo timore. In quel momento di crisi, Sayumi non si era rivolta alla sua migliore amica, Shino, ma aveva scelto di andare da Rei, con la quale aveva sempre avuto un rapporto cordiale, ma non particolarmente stretto.

La notte passata a parlare, una sul divano, una raggomitolata in poltrona (all’epoca Rei ancora non viveva con Kaori), con lo sguardo fisso nel buio interrotto soltanto dalle lame di luce di automobili di passaggio giù in strada.

E il sollievo indescrivibile, il mattino dopo, quando Sayumi andando a far pipì, ha trovato del sangue sulle mutandine.

_Promettimi che non dirai niente a nessuno, neanche a Shino, neanche a Mai, neanche alla kumicho. Nessuno deve sapere niente._

Il voto di silenzio accettato di buon grado, tutto pur di cancellare dagli occhi di Sayumi l’aria da cerbiatto braccato dai cacciatori. __

**Il giorno del suo debutto come top star,** quando Suzumi le ha comunicato di dover partire subito per gli Stati Uniti, e un po’ di cuore le si è seccato ed è morto.

E quando poi nel pubblico ha visto l’assistente di sua madre in piedi in fondo ad uno dei corridoi laterali, con il cellulare in mano, teso verso il palco, e ha capito.

E quando poi in camerino ha trovato un mazzo opulento di rose rosse legate da un nastro, senza biglietto, ma con la stessa aria costosa e curata di ogni capo di abbigliamento di sua madre.

_Noi Holmes la facciamo in modo strano, questa cosa della famiglia._

**Quei giorni interminabili dei suoi secondi cinque anni di vita,** nascosta con Sherlock sotto il tavolo del soggiorno, ad aspettare che Mycroft passasse tra _tre… due… un secondo… preso!_ _Ora sei prigioniero del KGB! Ti facciamo il terzo grado!_

Pomeriggi eterni, la differenza d’età e di sesso tra i due cementata dall’estrema curiosità reciproca. Rei ha imparato il suo inglese da Sherlock prima che dalla scuola. Sherlock ha piegato la sua già augusta ma dispersa intelligenza al problema della comunicazione con la sorellina, ha investito i neuroni nel comprendere al più presto il giapponese e l’inglese rudimentale della bambina, pur di poterle fare _domande. Milioni di domande._

Conversazioni lunghissime e goffe sotto il tavolo del soggiorno, Mycroft legato, imbavagliato, dimenticato in un angolo e colmo di altero sdegno. 

 **Le prove di Nova Bossa Nova,** quando finalmente Rei ha iniziato a pensare di poter funzionare come top star. Troppo assorta nel voler essere all’altezza di mostri sacri del passato per accorgersi di aver perso il contatto con la troupe. Sayumi sempre pallida e silenziosa, risposte a monosillabi e cerchi neri sotto gli occhi. Rei si sente in colpa, adesso, per non aver interpretato correttamente l’aria tormentata di Sayumi, e…

 **La volta che ha sentito Shino proporre a Sayumi di studiare insieme una parte,** nella fattispecie le parti in roleswitch di Nova Bossa Nova.

Rei scuote piano piano la testa sul cuscino, scaccia un pensiero strisciante. Dopotutto Shino e Sayu erano amiche, no? Shino non le avrebbe offerto aiuto se non avesse voluto – appunto – aiutarla, no? A che pro offrirle aiuto, se non per  il suo bene?

E poi…

 **Tutte le volte che ha trovato Sayumi nascosta a piangere,** in sala prove, negli spogliatoi, in bagno. Piegata in due da un dolore che proviene dall’anima, con il viso stravolto nascosto tra le mani. Nell’ultimo periodo non è riuscita a starle vicina, e il suo ruolo d’amica è stato interpretato da Shino.

Già, interpretato. _Cosa_ le ha detto di preciso Shino per confortarla? E’ riuscita a toccare il nervo scoperto per costringerla a reagire? Oppure… oppure…

Oppure no, Rei non ci vuole pensare. E proprio in quel momento sua madre interrompe l’ultima telefonata e torna a sedersi accanto a lei, le sfiora la faccia con un lungo sguardo.

“Che c’è?”

“Ho bisogno di parlare con Sherlock.”

\---

**Takarazuka – scena del crimine**

La scena del crimine è deludente, anche per gli standard di Sherlock. Anche per gli occhi di Sherlock. Niente sangue, niente impronte, niente cenere di tabacco, niente tracce di pelle incastrate nella piega del sedile.

Sul sedile dove è stata trovata la Doi non ci sono tracce, unghiate, graffi nel legno, messaggi cifrati, omini danzanti.

I cocci del riflettore sono stati messi da parte, ma Sherlock ci trova soltanto un grumo di sangue asciutto e una ciocca di capelli. Senza alcun dubbio sono pezzi di Sheridan, e comunque non ha gli strumenti per farli analizzare. _Frustrazione._

Il camerino dell’attrice è in realtà un camerino comune, uno stanzone che corre dietro le quinte, organizzato in diverse stazioni per cambi di costume veloci. _È come se ci fosse passata una carica di elefanti._ Niente. Niente. _Frustrazione._

“Sherlock. Non mi avevi detto che il teatro è chiuso?” La voce di John da dietro un paravento. Evidentemente ha mosso l’aria lì dietro, e delle piume fucsia ne sono uscite fluttuando.

“Sheridan ha detto che è chiuso.”

“Stanno facendo le prove, sul palco.” John indica l’uscita sinistra, oscurata da una tenda che nasconde il palcoscenico.

Luci e musica sono come saranno durante la rappresentazione, ma le attrici sono in borghese. Un tripudio di jeans, leggins da danza, camicie alla boscaiola o hawaiane. Sherlock storce il naso alla vista di una fibbia DG più pesante dell’attrice che la indossa.

Una donna sulla cinquantina si stacca dal gruppo, si avvicina a Sherlock. È molto piccola, con i capelli corti, gli occhi profondi e un grosso spazio tra gli incisivi superiori. Ha il viso rigato da rughe d’espressione, e il fisico ancora giovanile. Sherlock l’ha vista danzare in mezzo alle attrici giovani, e non può affermare con cognizione di causa di aver notato una differenza sostanziale.

“Asada Rika, kumichō. Lei è l’investigatore? L’ispettore Tanaka mi ha avvertito che sarebbe venuto.”

Sherlock si inchina.

“Sherlock Holmes.”

La donna lo osserva attentamente, come a cercare delle somiglianze.

“Prima che me lo chieda, sì, Rei è mia sorella. Ora possiamo passare oltre? Posso parlarle un momento in privato?”

La Asada si volta verso il palcoscenico, dove tre giovani _sienne_ stanno provando degli esercizi acrobatici. Una quarta sta provando evoluzioni con un numero sempre crescente di clavette. Sembrano le prove del circo il pomeriggio prima dello spettacolo serale.

La kumichō annuncia dieci minuti di pausa, poi fa cenno ai due uomini di rientrare nel camerino. Prende posto su di una seggiola zoppa, indica loro un baule chiuso che fa doppio lavoro come panca, in caso di necessità.

“Come posso aiutarvi?” è la sua prima domanda, seguita un battito di ciglia dopo da “Rei sta bene?” e Sherlock sa subito che la sua curiosità è personale, sentimentale, legata soltanto in un secondo momento all’interesse per lo spettacolo. Una volta Rei gli ha spiegato che la kumichō è un’attrice che non ha mai avuto un ruolo principale, una donna che in qualche modo ha sacrificato la propria ambizione per il bene della troupe, interpretando il buffone, il prete, la madre, il personaggio più ridicolo, e l’ha fatto con gioia, pur sapendo di non poter ambire alla carica più ambita. Sherlock non può dire di aver capito il senso di tutto ciò, ma ne ha percepita l’importanza nei discorsi di Rei (si rende conto soltanto adesso che Sheridan è un nome che non ha più usato, dopo essere tornata in Giappone).

“Rei sta bene, verrà dimessa domani. I punti verranno tolti tra una settimana.” Interloquisce John, e Sherlock si chiede se John sia in contatto con Kaori. Ma _certo_ che lo è.

Sherlock traduce a beneficio della donna, che pare rilassarsi un po’.

 “Bene. Ero molto preoccupata per lei. È già abbastanza triste perdere così una ragazza…” un sospiro, profondo, onesto, “…senza rischiare di averne un’altra magari sfigurata per sempre. Conosco queste ragazze da quando mi sono arrivate in troupe, Mr. Holmes, alcune non avevano neanche vent’anni ancora. Sono le mie figlie, le mie nipoti.”

Sherlock morde il freno, ma ha abbastanza percezione da non lanciarsi come un treno nelle sue domande asettiche, prive di sentimentalismi. La Asada ha l’aria di una persona buona e semplice, un po’ come John.

“Le assicuro che Rei sta meglio e non avrà danni permanenti,” prosegue, con un’aria soave che fa inarcare un sopracciglio a  John. Che comunque ha la buona creanza di non dire niente.

“Bene,” commenta la donna, con un sorriso fiero che le anima gli occhi, “conosco Rei da quando era una ragazzina che masticava gomma e veniva presa in giro dalle compagne di classe per il suo accento. È stato un momento bellissimo quando l’hanno scelta come top star.”

Sherlock annuisce.

“Secondo lei la signorina Honda e la signorina Doi… erano in competizione per chi avrebbe sostituito Rei, una volta terminato il suo periodo come top star.”

La Asada sospira e si stringe nelle spalle.

“A meno che non si sappia già che si lascerà il teatro dopo pochi anni per sposarsi o per seguire una carriera diversa, è inevitabile che ci sia competizione, soprattutto tra ragazze quasi sullo stesso livello. Quello che hanno fatto con Shino e Sayu è stato mettere un freno a Sayu, portando Shino da un’altra troupe, e di fatto infilandola a viva forza in uno spazio tra Sayumi e Rei che non era mai esistito. Prima dell’arrivo di Shino, Sayumi era amica di Rei, e questo le faceva molto bene. Ma quando è arrivata Shino gli equilibri si sono alterati. Rei non lavorava bene con Shino quanto aveva lavorato fino ad ora con Sayumi. Inoltre, e qui siamo in un campo personale, Mr. Holmes, ma da quanto ho capito, quelle ragazze mi hanno nascosto molte cose, molti problemi grandi e piccoli che, finché sono state vicine, sono riuscite a risolvere aiutandosi. Nel momento in cui è arrivata Shino, questo equilibrio si è rotto… e sospetto che Sayumi si sia lasciata andare.” Un sospiro che viene direttamente dal cuore.

“Mr Holmes, Sayu era una ragazza fragile, e il teatro era il suo unico modo per dimostrare di valere qualcosa. Nel momento in cui è arrivata Shino con la sua spavalderia, si è ritirata completamente in se stessa. È regredita a quando era appena diplomata, piccola e silenziosa sullo sfondo.”

“E i rapporti tra Shino e Sayumi?”

La Asada sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, si schiarisce la gola, a disagio.

“All’inizio molta diffidenza, in seguito una certa complicità. Shino cercava sempre Sayumi, con la scusa di aiutarla e di sostenerla, dicendo che visto che avevano le stesse parti tanto valeva studiarle insieme. Ma io ho notato… io ho notato che negli ultimi tempi Sayu era più triste, più silenziosa del solito, e evitava tutte, tranne forse Rei. Solo che Rei era occupata a prepararsi per lo spettacolo, e non aveva mai tempo da trascorrere con lei, come in precedenza.”

“Ci sono stati di recente atti di bullismo, dispetti?”

Un breve sorriso.

“Mr. Holmes… una troupe di sole donne? Suvvia, non mi faccia ammettere l’ovvio.”

“Intendevo, Sayumi è stata vittima di atti di bullismo?”

La Asada si gratta la sommità della testa, riflette.

“No, nessuno scherzo stupido, nessuna rissa nelle docce, che io sappia.” Un sospiro scoraggiato. “Se qualcuno l’ha infastidita senza che io lo sapessi, ha usato un mezzo molto più sottile. “

“Cosa intende?”

“Intendo, Mr. Holmes, che colpisce più la lingua che la spada.”

**\--**

**_Takarazuka_ **

Un'altra pastiglia d'aspirina che si scioglie nell'acqua: una piccola cometa bianca con una lunga scia di bollicine che frizzano e scoppiettano a contatto con l'aria.

L'ispettore Seiji Tanaka ha un mal di testa martellante (da qui l'analgesico), un estenuante bruciore di stomaco (ulcera e aspirine a braccetto in un insopportabile valzer), e gli occhi che gli si incrociano come risultato dell'uno e dell'altro come di una nottata insonne in balia degli incubi (nella fattispecie, Junko con i baffi e le cosce troppo magre).

A parte l'incubo - che alla fredda luce del giorno appare seriamente ridicolo - si sono sommati come macigni contro le sue tempie doloranti il secondo interrogatorio da condurre oggi, una bizzarra telefonata dall'Inghilterra ( _seriamente_ ), e le pressioni da parte della gestione della compagnia teatrale di risolvere la cosa il più presto possibile, con il danno minore all'immagine della compagnia, _ovviamente._

Tanaka scuote la testa e va ad aprire la porta dell’ufficio. In corridoio, appoggiata tranquillamente alla parete con le mani dietro la schiena, c’è la Fujitani.

“Buongiorno, prego si accomodi, signorina Fujitani.”

L’attrice lo precede in ufficio, si accerta di potersi sedere, si accomoda leggera come una piuma.

Tanaka è perplesso, e per mascherare la sua perplessità, consulta i suoi appunti: Fujitani Hotaru, 27 anni, nata a Kyoto, nome d’arte Sokyuu Seiya. Ha all’attivo una ricca messe di ruoli secondari, ma non periferici: il vescovo Rauscher in Elizabeth, la Morte in Romeo e Juliette, e ora Mrs. Mel in Nova Bossa Nova.

Tanaka alza lo sguardo, e la sorprende a fissarlo, curiosa e un po’ spaventata. Ha gli occhi grandi, scuri e vellutati, un bel nasino, la bocca piccola e paffuta.

È più piccola della Honda, che è una stanga, ha un che di soffice nelle fattezze e nel modo di fare, pur essendo anche lei troppo magra (a insindacabile giudizio di Tanaka, che preferisce un velo di morbidezza sulle ossa delle proprie donne).

Tanaka si schiarisce la gola.

“Signorina Fujitani, mi parli del suo ruolo all’interno della troupe, dei suoi rapporti con le altre attrici.”

Lo sguardo color cioccolato della Fujitani scivola a terra e una spolverata di rossore le colora le guance.

“Ispettore, sono soltanto un’attrice. Se vogliamo essere tecnici, sono ‘il quarto uomo’.”

“Cosa intende?”

“Ecco, la top star è la prima attrice in una troupe. La gerarchia prosegue poi con nibante e sanbante, secondo e terzo ‘uomo’. Al di sotto della sanbante non è detto che ci sia una struttura precisa e spesso più attrici giovani si competono la posizione e hanno a rotazione ruoli di varia importanza, ma comunque in prima fila.”

“è mai entrata in competizione con le altre”

La Fujitani si copre la bocca con la mano, che è piccola e aggraziata, per nascondere un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato.

“Ispettore, la competizione inizia ancora prima di sostenere gli esami di ingresso alla TMS, in troupe è inevitabile. Se… se non ci si fa notare, non si va da nessuna parte, e si finisce sullo sfondo a vita con in mano un secchio, oppure nella massa delle popolane. Ci sono soltanto pochi ruoli principali.”

Tanaka si appoggia alla scrivania, la osserva con attenzione.

“Quali pensa che siano i suoi punti di forza in confronto alle altre? Vedo che ha avuto dei ruoli che persino a me sembrano importanti.”

La Fujitani si mette a sedere un po’ più dritta, un po’ più fiera. Quando risponde all’ispettore ha sempre le guance delicatamente rosate, ma un che di orgoglioso che le scintilla negli occhi quieti, dolci.

“Ispettore, mi dicono che ho una bella voce, ho fatto la gavetta in Tsukigumi, dove tutte hanno una grande voce.  E poi,” i suoi occhi si illuminano, come se qualcuno avesse fatto scattare l’interruttore della luce dentro di lei, “e poi, una volta qualcuno, una ex sienne di tanti anni fa, mi ha detto che in me le sembrava di vedere l’otokoyaku per eccellenza.”

SI ferma, arrossisce di piacere, si fa forza per continuare.

“Le spiego, forse non sa di cosa sto parlando, ma posso farle un esempio… pensi agli attori dei film negli anni venti, trenta. Affascinanti, suadenti, pieni di classe ed eleganza. Pensi agli attori di oggi: i tempi sono cambiati, e… ed è tutto così aggressivo, tutto così sfacciato. Io penso che la mia vecchia maestra volesse dire questo, che in qualche modo incarno lo spirito di un… di un Rodolfo Valentino, piuttosto che di un George Clooney.”

Passa un minuto intero prima che Tanaka si renda conto che la Fujitani ha finito di parlare, ed è costretto a strapparsi a forza dalla privata, vergognosa fantasia che la sua mente stanca e dolorante ha partorito, di dune e cammelli e tende bianche montate nel deserto, e la Fujitani vestita da principe dei tuareg, con gli occhi scuri da cerbiatta segnati da una grossa riga suggestiva di kajal.

Si schiarisce la gola.

“Mi parli della top star, la signorina Hikita.”

La Fujitani sorride. È un bel sorriso gentile, come qualsiasi cosa nell’atteggiamento della donna. Tanaka ha la sensazione che il suo modo di fare sia molto più spontaneo di quello della Honda, che anche ‘in borghese’ gli ha dato l’impressione di recitare una parte. O magari si sbaglia del tutto e semplicemente la Fujitani è un’attrice migliore della Honda, e sa nascondere meglio i propri veri sentimenti e pensieri, mentre della Honda traspare il carattere presuntuoso.

Il mal di testa di Tanaka aumenta di un buon 25% dopo quest’ultima elucubrazione.

“Rei è una bella persona,” inizia la Fujitani, e Tanaka si costringe ad ignorare i dieci fabbri che martellano dentro la sua volta cranica, e i barili di scorie radioattive che si sono aperti nel suo stomaco. Pondera la possibilità di perdersi negli occhi della Fujitani o lungo la curva del suo bel nasino.

_Rimani professionale, Seiji, professionale. Pensa a Kyoko._

“Rei è una bella persona. È piena di energie, ed è generosa. Io penso che abbia avuto difficoltà all’inizio, a scuola.”

“Si riferisce a qualche episodio in particolare?”

La Fuijtani si esibisce in una delicata scrollata di spalle che scivola dritta al cuore dell’ispettore Tanaka.

“Non è questo, ispettore, è inutile raccontarle ora di quando le hanno messo le puntine da disegno nelle scarpe quando al primo _ken_ le è stato dato un ruolo con un nome. Queste sono cose che sono successe a tutte noi. Non è giusto, e non è divertente, e anche se i miei anni a scuola e i primi anni nella Revue hanno molti ricordi bellissimi, ogni tanto penso a quanto abbiamo tutte subito, e mi chiedo chi ce lo faccia fare.”

Una piccola pausa, durante la quale l’espressione contratta e triste dell’attrice si scioglie in un sorriso glorioso. Tanaka pensa alla corolla perfetta di un croco viola che fende la neve e si apre al sole. Si gratta la testa, sconvolto di fronte alla poesia del pensiero.

“E poi penso a quando siamo sul palco, all’applauso del pubblico alla fine e penso, ecco perché l’abbiamo sempre fatto e perché continuiamo a farlo, e perché tante ragazze ancora sognano di calcare un giorno quelle assi. Però, come le dicevo, penso che Rei sia stato ancora più difficile. Immagino che lei lo sappia, Rei è mezzosangue, per metà inglese.”

Tanaka annuisce (sta ancora pensando al croco viola). “Vada avanti.”

“Diciamo che non è la prima volta che capita, ci sono altre attrici che sono di sangue misto, ma soltanto due o tre in tutta la storia della Revue sono mai diventate top star. Una era metà cinese, una di origini coreane… capisce cosa voglio dire?”

“Nessuna occidentale?”

La Fujitani annuisce, sì sì, i suoi occhi color cioccolato fissi su Tanaka, con un’aria urgente, intensa. Vuole che capisca a cosa desidera arrivare.

“Proprio così. Rei è una grande otokoyaku. Le viene naturale, è tutta lunga e dinoccolata e ha un carisma, uno _shine_ che coinvolge il pubblico e la troupe. Ha fatto carriera velocemente e tra questo e il fatto che è metà inglese, ci sono stati molti rancori.”

“Lei pensa che questi… rancori… possano essersi trasformati in una vendetta concreta? La signorina Hikita è stata colpita alla testa e al viso da un riflettore. Sono sicuro che lei mi dirà che questi incidenti possono accadere a teatro e certamente non sarà la prima volta, ma sarà d’accordo con me sul fatto che il tempismo è quanto mai bizzarro.”

La Fujitani sembra considerare attentamente la domanda, come soppesando e scartando varie possibilità, varie candidate.

“No, non penso, ispettore, ora una vendetta non avrebbe senso.”

“Perché?”

L’attrice si mordicchia lievemente un labbro, annuisce ai propri pensieri.

“Perché Rei è già top star, e per quanto possa avere successo, tra non troppo tempo dovrà ritirarsi e lasciare la compagnia. È così che funziona. È già top star da tre anni, dipende dalla direzione ma potrebbe restare ancora uno o due anni, tre al massimo. “

Una piccola scrollata di spalle.

“Quindi capisce, è già al top, e non è che può avere di più all’interno della compagnia. Non le resta che uscirne, per proseguire la propria carriera. Per me, o per Mai, quinto uomo, non sarebbe cambiato molto se invece di Rei fosse arrivata un’altra top star, siamo troppo lontane dal gradino più alto.”

“E per la signorina Honda? Per la signorina Doi?”

La signorina Fujitani ci pensa, scuote la testa, una, due volte.

“No.”

“Perché?”

“Shino diventerà top star non appena Rei si ritirerà. Per lei è solo questione di aspettare ancora un po’, non c’era bisogno di vendicarsi di Rei. Non le ha soffiato il posto. Anzi,” mormora, colpita da un’idea, “semmai è stata Shino a soffiare il posto a Sayumi.”

Tanaka balza a sedere più dritto, distraendosi dall’ammirazione del suo collo bianco e flessuoso.

“Si spieghi meglio.”

Fujitani sospira.

“La precedente nibante si è ritirata, e tutte pensavamo che Sayumi sarebbe diventata nibante. è quasi importante come diventare top star. Quando sei nibante sei, tipo, l’eminenza grigia dietro un imperatore. Come un consigliere speciale. Hai dei ruoli interessanti perché la top star è sempre l’eroe, ma in quanto nibante puoi avere personaggi malvagi, personaggi ridicoli, persino ruoli femminili. C’è molta più varietà. Invece, hanno trasferito Shino da un’altra troupe, e suppongo che per Sayumi sia stato un bello smacco. Tra l’altro, l’hanno messa in diretta competizione con Shino, con un sacco di role-switch… sa cosa sono?”

Tanaka lo sa, ed è un po’ fiero. Annuisce.

“è stato un periodo molto stressante per entrambe. Per Shino che veniva da un’altra troupe e doveva imparare a lavorare con noi, per Sayumi per via del trasferimento di Shino e per entrambe a causa dei doppi e tripli ruoli da imparare. Quindi… quindi se io avessi dovuto vendicarmi… “ un piccolo brivido di disgusto, “suppongo che se fossi stata Sayumi, avrei avuto molto risentimento per Shino, e non per Rei.”

“Quindi lei pensa che ci fosse del rancore tra la signorina Honda e la signorina Doi?”

Fujitani ci pensa un momento. Tanaka si perde negli ovali delle sue unghie, corte e con un velo di smalto trasparente. Ha le mani piccole, graziose, non grandi e spigolose come quelle della Hikita, né lunghe e affusolate come la Honda.

“Shino è un po’… è come un pavone, è sempre un po’ tronfia, come se soltanto lei fosse un otokoyaku e soltanto lei fosse brava a fare qualsiasi cosa. Tra questo, e il fatto che ha soffiato il posto a Sayumi… penso che sarebbe strano non sentire un po’ di rabbia.”

Tanaka ha ritegno a porle la sua ultima domanda, ma continua a ricordarsi di essere un professionista, _Seiji, comportati bene_ , e con un sospiro gliela spiattella.

“Chi pensa che abbia ucciso la signorina Doi?”

Gli occhi caldi di Fujitani si riempiono di lacrime.

“Ispettore… non lo so… ma chiunque sia,” si interrompe, tira su col naso, “chiunque sia deve essere qualcuno della troupe. Per forza. E se è qualcuno della troupe… mi chiedo come faccia a dormire di notte, e a guardare ognuna di noi in faccia ogni giorno.”

Tanaka si alza in piedi, la ringrazia profusamente, l’accompagna a malincuore alla porta. Quando la richiude dietro la sua figura in allontanamento, nell’ambiente permane un leggero profumo fiorato.

Brancola nel buio in quanto all’omicidio.

_Ma inizio quasi a capire Junko e la sua ossessione per le otokoyaku._

_-_

**Takarazuka – Obitorio**

Ventisei anni, un metro e settantuno (sopra la media nazionale), quarantatrè chili (sotto qualsiasi media), buona massa muscolare (muscoli affusolati, braccia forti).

Unghie delle mani curate, ma corte e sofferenti – _onicofagia._

Nessun segno di lesione, puntura di ago, o graffio felino.

Unghie dei piedi spezzate in passato, ricresciute storte e sofferenti – _ballerina, ovvio_.

Segni di unghiate e graffi sul cuoio capelluto, piccole croste di sangue, squame di pelle secca _– tic ansioso._

Denti? Raddrizzati, sbiancati, perfetti. _No. Aspetta._ Ultimi due molari, inferiori e superiori. In via di decalcificazione, consumati. _Bruxismo notturno. Probabilmente anche diurno, inconsapevole._

Cartella clinica: overdose di XXX, tracce di carbone vegetale assunto nelle ore precedenti. Minime tracce di cibo. _Intestino irritabile._

In cura presso il dottor Iriye Takamichi (psichiatra) per gravi disturbi d’ansia e attacchi depressivi.

-

Sherlock si lava le mani fischiettando in assenza del suo beneamato violino. Cinque o sei teorie fino ad ora, ma ha bisogno di dati. Più dati. E di un assistente (inutile parlare alla ragazza, non è molto comunicativa. Inoltre, ha già detto quello che aveva da dire).

Oh. L’inspiegabile tedio di cercare un telefono dal quale chiamare John.

\---  
 ** _Takarazuka – somewhere else_**

Di tutti i posti in cui John si è ritrovato improvvisamente da solo mentre Sherlock corre da una parte all’altra nel vortice dell’investigazione, questo è il più strano di tutti. L’appartamento in cui la sorella di Sherlock vive con un’altra donna.

Non che questo in sé per sé sia cosa nuova per John, anche se deve ammettere che l’appartamento di Kaori e Sheridan sia molto più ordinato e pulito di quello di Harry e Clara. Sospetta che sia la mano gentile ma ferma di Kaori a guidare la gestione della casa, comunque. Se i geni non mentono, e Sheridan è bohemienne come sembra, Kaori avrà da tempo assunto il duplice ruolo di badante e compagna di cui a quanto pare ogni Holmes che si rispetti tende ad aver bisogno.

Sheridan non c’è, rapita da sua madre per un check up emotivo completo – la cosa suona familiare a John, ed è allarmante, considerando che la signora Hikita non è una Holmes;  d’altra parte, ha potuto attrarre un Holmes e questo la rende a priori una persona ragguardevole, nel bene e nel male – e Sherlock (figurarsi) è all’obitorio, a infrangere una mezza dozzina di leggi. John non è con lui perché Sherlock l’ha bruscamente mandato a porgere i suoi tardivi riguardi a Kaori e – questo Sherlock non l’ha aggiunto, ma sarà cura di John farlo – le sue scuse per essersi trattenuto con Sheridan se non per pochi secondi. John ha comunque la fastidiosa impressione che il sorriso di Kaori celi una lunga abitudine a tali comportamenti, e che Sheridan non se curi. Esattamente come il fratello.

John è rimasto solo con Kaori, ed è seduto in soggiorno con in mano un giornale che non può leggere (niente di male a guardare le fotografie), aspettando che la donna torni dal cucinino con due tazze di tè fumante.

Ah, il tè. John considera una grande fortuna e opera della provvidenza provenire da un luogo che, pur con le dovute differenze, riserva al tè il valore che gli compete, e ne rispetta i rituali. Certo, miscele e tradizioni sono diversi, ma a diecimila chilometri da casa, John si sente stranamente assetato al pensiero di una tazza fumante.

Kaori torna col il vassoio del tè, dal quale si alza un denso vapore (John si sente più tranquillo), si siede, gli offre una tazza. Intanto l’osserva con un leggero sorriso, un piccolo sorriso segreto, come se volesse leggergli in faccia la storia della sua vita. Un vizio comune, a quanto pare.

“Prego,” lo invita, indicando la zuccheriera, la lattiera, un piattino di biscotti, (John apprezza il fatto che il suo sia tè nero preparato appositamente per lui, mentre Kaori sorbisce quietamente del tè verde. A John non piace molto il tè verde) e continuando ad osservarlo.

John beve un sorso di tè, esala un leggero sospiro di soddisfazione, e poi sorride. Kaori lo incuriosisce almeno quanto lui incuriosisce lei.

Kaori stringe la tazza tra entrambe le mani, tracciando con le dita sottili il fine decoro a fiori della tazza. Il vapore che sale dalla tazza le sfiora le ciglia. John si sforza di leggerla – un vizio comune, a quanto pare – come farebbe Sherlock.

Dimostra un po’ meno di trent’anni – ma è difficile a dirsi, con queste donne giapponesi che sembrano non invecchiare mai – ha la pelle luminosa, quasi translucida, e nonostante le fattezze graziose, da bambola, ha sempre una sorta di sorriso malizioso negli occhi e nella fossetta sulla guancia. Le mani sono piccole e eleganti, ma tutta la sua persona ha un’impressione di quieta forza nascosta.

Parla bene inglese, con solo un sospetto d’accento, e una cadenza tutta diversa, a modo suo affascinante.

“Cosa pensa del Giappone, signor Watson?” inizia Kaori, senza smettere di tracciare il fiore di prugno sulla sua tazza.

“John, per favore.”

Kaori sorride il suo sorriso segreto.

“Cosa pensi del Giappone, John? Rei dice che hai viaggiato molto, ma penso che fosse la tua prima volta qui, sbaglio?”

“Sì, è la prima volta,” inizia John, “diciamo che- diciamo che star dietro a Sherlock invita ad avere sempre il passaporto in ordine.”

Per evitare il sorriso _cheshire_ di Kaori, John fissa lo sguardo sulla prima cosa che gli capita a tiro. Nella fattispecie, è una foto di Kaori e Sheridan in una località termale, con le facce lustre e rosse, tutte sorridenti. Sheridan stringe Kaori per la vita e Kaori appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla. La mano sinistra di Kaori scompare in quella più grande di Sheridan, le dita intrecciate.

John sposta lo sguardo sulla tazza di tè, sulla schiumetta in superficie che – mescolata con il cucchiaino – prende la forma di una galassia (ha in mente la faccia di Sherlock di fronte a questa affermazione _poetica_ ), e si sente come se avesse invaso un momento privato.

John si schiarisce la gola e inizia con un “come hai conosciuto-” mentre Kaori beve dalla sua tazza a fiori e pronuncia le stesse parole “come hai conosciuto il tuo Holmes?”. E sorride.

“Ero a Londra e cercavo un appartamento da condividere. Un vecchio amico mi ha presentato Sherlock e… beh… questo è tutto.”

Non vede il sorriso di Kaori, nascosto dal bordo della tazza, ma riesce a _sentirlo_. Ha un pizzico di malizia gentile, ma non possiede cattiveria, quindi il suo imbarazzo si stempera un po’ nella galassia della sua tazza.

“E poi?”

John non può trattenere una piccola smorfia.

“E poi quella sera stessa l’ho… l’ho accompagnato sulla scena di un crimine. C’era... ci sono stati dei suicidi.”

Si blocca mentre un’ombra scura passa sul viso di Kaori. E’ soltanto un attimo, ma John l’ha vista (e una vocina dentro di lui gli dice che non soltanto Sherlock non l’avrebbe vista, ma che se anche ne avesse intuito il passaggio con quel suo grande cervello a volte francamente inutile, non se ne sarebbe curato, e sarebbe andato avanti con la distruttività di un rullo compressore. _Certe volte, Sherlock.)_

Kaori beve un sorso di tè, si prende un attimo prima di continuare.

“Certo. Certo. A volte mi… mi dimentico che voi lavorate nel mondo ‘reale’. Dove ci sono veramente degli omicidi… e dei suicidi. E le persone non risorgono dopo la calata del sipario per mostrare al pubblico che in paradiso si danza felici.”

John scrolla le spalle, un movimento infinitesimale, quasi invisibile.

“E da quella prima volta, seguo Sherlock nelle sue indagini.” _Qualche volta lo aiuto persino._

Kaori annuisce, osserva il fondo verde-giallino della sua tazza, sembra seguire la coda di un pensiero.

“Il tuo ruolo è quello della _musumeyaku_ , insomma, anche se il paragone non è adeguato. Cosa sai del Takarazuka, John?”

 “Poco o niente, soltanto quello che mi ha detto Sherlock. E’… un teatro di sole donne, vero?”

 _Sente_ prima di vedere il sorriso lento di Kaori, che le incurva le labbra verso l’alto e le accende gli occhi di una luce divertita.

“Oh sì. Ed è molto più di un semplice teatro di ‘sole donne’. Su quel palcoscenico viviamo molteplici sogni, e possiamo essere ciò che vogliamo.” Fa una pausa, sorride. “Le _otokoyaku_ , le interpreti maschili, primeggiano indisturbate. E’ raro che una _musumeyaku_ , come me, abbia un vero successo.”

John apre la bocca per protestare. _Non sono una bambolina giapponese, e non sono gay._

Kaori fa un cenno, come per fermarlo.

“Quello che intendo, è che la _musume_ esiste con uno scopo ben preciso: con la sua presenza femminile, accentua la mascolinità della _otoko._ Tu sei la _musume_ di Mr. Holmes, e con la tua pragmaticità, fai risaltare la sua intelligenza.”

“E’ come dire che sono stupido,” commenta John, indeciso sull’offendersi o meno.

“E’ come dire che senza di te, il grande investigatore non sarebbe altrettanto grande, ed è come dire,” prosegue accendendosi di calore rosato sulle guance, “che Rei sarebbe molto meno attraente nel suo ruolo se accanto non avesse me.”

Kaori appoggia la tazza sul sottotazza, traccia ancora una volta il profilo in rilievo dei fiori sulla porcellana.

“Quando Rei è arrivata dall’Inghilterra per frequentare la TMS, io ero appena passata al secondo anno di scuola. Rei era la più alta della sua classe, il suo giapponese era fermo alla seconda elementare, e non aveva idea di cosa potesse infastidire le persone. Se qualcosa la incuriosiva, _doveva_ indagare, toccare, scoprire e a volte anche distruggere.”

Kaori scuote leggermente la testa, mentre John si chiede, a disagio, cosa ci sia nell’aria in questi giorni, se tutti sentono improvvisamente il bisogno di confidarsi con lui. Con la mano sinistra controlla di avere il cellulare in tasca, spera che un trillo annunci un messaggio in entrata, e che Sherlock lo inviti a fare qualcosa di potenzialmente pericoloso. Non so, coprirsi di esplosivo, lanciarsi davanti a un treno in corsa, essere tenuto sotto tiro da un cecchino, essere sbranato da un gigantesco mastino. Qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di dover subire ancora dell’introspezione.

“Noi del secondo anno dovevamo mantenere la disciplina tra le piccole. Tutti parlano del bullismo alla TMS, ma in realtà è sempre esistito. Te lo aspetti, lo subisci e poi diventi tu il bullo. Tranne pochi casi, tutto si risolve con lacrime e mal di pancia. E quei pochi casi non sono diversi da quanto accade in tutte le altre scuole, John.  Ma Rei era diversa, non capiva le regole, andava a ruota libera.”

Kaori sorride piano, si alza spostando indietro la seggiola e raccoglie le tazze vuote e fredde.

“Mi dispiace, John, penso di averti messo in imbarazzo. Quello che volevo dire è che Rei ha avuto dei tempi difficili a scuola, e che se è riuscita a diventare top star nonostante le sue origini, è anche un po’ grazie a me. Quando il tuo Holmes” – un sorriso più profondo, divertito, un lieve arricciarsi del nasino – “quando il tuo Holmes ti tratterà male la prossima volta, pensa al caos della sua vita senza di te.”

John inarca un sopracciglio. _Penso anche al caos della mia vita con lui._

“Certamente.” Kaori  risponde alla sua domanda non formulata se non nei recessi della sua mente, ma perfettamente leggibile nella sua fronte aggrottata. “Ma pensa alla _tua_ vita prima di conoscere il tuo Holmes.”

Su questo John non può trovare niente da ribattere e quando il telefono di casa squilla e dall’altra parte c’è uno Sherlock che richiede _immediatamente_ la sua presenza in obitorio, John è perfettamente felice di sbattersi dietro la porta e di schivare l’ultimo, compiaciuto sorriso _cheshire_ di Kaori.

\---  
 **Takarazuka – Centrale di polizia**

 _Basta aspirina_. Seiji Tanaka manda giù un digestivo e un ibuprofene in capsula molle, sperando che nessuno dei due aggravi l’incendio che divampa nel suo stomaco, e che quanto meno il secondo riesca a fare una scalfittura nella supernova in esplosione nel suo cervello.

L’uomo che ha di fronte si è presentato come il fratello inglese di Rei Hikita.

Strofinandosi un sopracciglio, Tanaka avrebbe piacere immenso nel mandarlo al diavolo nel caso in cui si trattasse di un impostore perdigiorno e tanta più soddisfazione se invece, trattandosi veramente di un fratello, potesse mandarlo via per conflitto di interessi.

O anche, fingere di non capire una parola di quello che dice, e indicargli la strada (sbagliata) per la stazione.

Tanaka scuote la testa.

 _Impossibile_.

Impossibile perché lo sconosciuto non gli ha porto la mano da stringere, si è inchinato sommariamente (gradazione dell’inchino perfetta. Un angolo non troppo acuto – eccessiva sottomissione – né troppo ottuso – condiscendenza), e gli ha rivolto la parola in giapponese fluente, con soltanto un sospetto di accento.

Tanaka è allo stesso tempo colpito e indispettito.

Colpito perché, di solito, è più facile trovare un giapponese che parli un inglese perfetto e sappia comportarsi come si deve nel mondo (ed è già molto difficile, _siamo fatti diversi_ ) che un occidentale qualsiasi che sappia alla perfezione come gestirsi tra giapponesi, riuscendo persino a farsi trattare come un pari.

Tanaka mette via il pensiero ben ripiegato, come un asciugamano fragrante di bucato e caldo di sole. Vuole conservarlo per una serata seduto in veranda con una tazza di tè fumante, mentre guarda il gingko perdere lentamente le foglie. Magari rileggere un po’ di Soseki.

L’uomo – Holmes? Holmes, con un nome impossibile da pronunciare – si schiarisce la gola rumorosamente.

“Ispettore Tanaka, io posso aiutarla a risolvere il caso.”

Tanaka riflette.

“Perché dovrei permetterle di intromettersi in un caso che chiaramente non è di sua pertinenza? Tanto più che è il fratello di una persona coinvolta, quindi non obiettivo.”

Un angolo della bocca di Holmes si arriccia in una smorfia di scherno, come se avergli attribuito sentimenti fraterni per la sorella fosse una mossa falsa e disgustosa, impensabile.

“Perché io posso risolvere il caso. Perché io so che brancolate nel buio, che non sapete che pesci prendere, che vi chiedete perché state perdendo tanto tempo per un suicidio quando ormai la ragazza è morta e nessuno si è fatto veramente male – ma intanto la compagnia teatrale vi sta col fiato sul collo perché vogliono escludere ogni possibilità che si sia trattato di un omicidio. E ovviamente, vogliono coprire il tutto il prima possibile. E non possono farlo finché non è chiaro come è morta la ragazza. Overdose. Overdose di farmaci, quindi suicidio. Ma evidentemente c’è qualcosa che non la convince, Ispettore, altrimenti il caso sarebbe già chiuso e archiviato. No, non mi tiri fuori la storia del riflettore,” Holmes alza una mano per bloccare Tanaka, che ha aperto la bocca per ribattere, “il riflettore non c’entra niente. È una coincidenza fortunata o un trucco ben studiato per distogliere l’attenzione da qualcosa di più importante. Sheridan – Rei, se preferisce – non è mai stata veramente in pericolo, nessuno l’avrebbe scelta come vittima. E va bene, se proprio deve parli!”

Holmes si interrompe soltanto perché Tanaka sembra avere tutte le intenzioni di passare alle maniere forti, se non tace.

“Questo lo so già, ho condotto degli interrogatori, e dalle dichiarazioni delle colleghe della signorina Hikita è emerso che non c’è motivo per cui la stessa debba essere vittima di una vendetta. Pertanto, il riflettore non è che un _red herring_ , una falsa pista per sviarci.”

Holmes sbatte le palpebre una volta.

“Molto bene. Poco noioso, quasi dritto al punto. Continui così ispettore.”

Tanaka sbatte le palpebre. Una, due volte.  Decide di ignorare l’insulto.

Holmes unisce le dita sotto il mento.

“Ho bisogno che richiami le persone che ha interrogato. Nessuna offesa, ma ho i miei metodi. Preferisco sentire direttamente quello che hanno da dire.”

Tanaka scrolla leggermente le spalle. Se non fosse in uniforme e in servizio, considererebbe l’opportunità di passare al tempio a fare uno scongiuro, magari comprare uno o due fuda protettivi. Quest’uomo è un _demonio_.

 _Non essere superstizioso, Seiji_.

“Ho richiamato la signorina Honda e la signorina Fujitani per il pomeriggio, ho bisogno di ulteriori dettagli. Posso concederle qualche minuto con loro, in via del tutto straordinaria.” _E che la Misericordiosa Kanon mi protegga._

\----

Sherlock beve un caffè tutto sommato bevibile nella caffetteria appena fuori dalla centrale, ignorando gli sguardi della ragazza dietro il bancone. _John la definirebbe ‘carina’ , ma lui è uno che fa caso a questo genere di cose._

La Fujitani è stata un buco nell’acqua. La ragazza non sa niente, e il poco che sa lo dice con candore.  Sherlock è riuscito a farla scoppiare in lacrime, e anche quelle erano sincere. Dopo, le ha goffamente offerto un bicchiere d’acqua e l’ha sospinta fuori dell’ufficio, guadagnandosi le occhiatacce congiunte dell’Ispettore Tanaka, e di Shino Honda.

_Shino Honda. Tutta un’altra faccenda. Sa qualcosa, sa qualcosa e sa benissimo come nasconderlo._

La Honda è stata il primo raggio di sole – o utilizzando una metafora più Holmesiana, il primo frammento di messaggio in codice, sporco di sangue e con impressa giusto mezza impronta digitale – in un caso che, tutto sommato, di interessante fino ad ora aveva soltanto la _location_ esotica. E un viaggio di undici ore per raggiungere la scena del crimine.

Negli otto secondi che le sono occorsi per scollarsi dalla parete alla quale era appoggiata con aria annoiata ( _falsa, a meno che scavarsi le unghie con quella del pollice non sia un vizio, più che un tic)_ , accorgersi dello sguardo laser di Sherlock ( _ha subito smesso di pizzicarsi le unghie. E ha cancellato ogni espressione dal viso. Una professionista),_ spostarsi con passo marziale fin dentro l’ufficio di Tanaka evitando di inciampare sul cagnolino stizzoso improvvisamente apparso dal fondo del corridoio, e sedersi spavalda a gambe semi-aperte, con tanto di cinturone borchiato in bella vista, Sherlock ha letto il maggior numero di particolari. _Non molto_ , pensa, ma è compiaciuto dalla propria velocità.

 _Banalità._ Sa che questa notte non ha dormito ( _cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi, riflessi rallentati nell’evitare il cane)_ , e che ha fatto di tutto per sembrare sveglia ( _correttore professionale sotto gli occhi, due, no, tre caffè, a giudicare dalle sue dita mentre si aggiusta la cintura)_ , e che è molto risentita dell’essere di nuovo qui ( _pensava di averla scampata del tutto)._

“Sa chi sono?”

Una frazione di sopracciglio alzato alla pronuncia del suo giapponese – sorpresa e un velo di apprezzamento riluttante, miscelati a evidente menefreghismo – seguita da sincera ignoranza.

“No.”

“Bene, non ha importanza. Ora voglio che mi dica come è morta la signorina Doi.”

Una pausa che dura due, tre battiti.

“Non lo so. L’ho già detto anche all’ispettore Tanaka. Chi è lei?” _Impazienza, fastidio._

“Non ha importanza. Dice che non lo sa. Bene, le credo ( _le crede veramente, e la prossima domanda è la prova del nove_ ). Ora mi dica perché, secondo lei, i sintomi dei disturbi d’ansia della signorina Doi si sono progressivamente aggravati dopo il suo trasferimento in Baragumi.”

Oh, è brava. È molto brava. La sua esitazione è calcolata alla perfezione. L’occhio _normale,_ l’occhio che non vede nulla se non ciò che vuole vedere, percepirebbe soltanto la ripresa di fiato di chi cerca la risposta ad una domanda fuori luogo. Ma la Honda abbassa la guardia per una frazione di secondo che l’occhio di Sherlock non trascura, una piccola crepa in un’armatura quasi invincibile.

“Non capisco cosa voglia insinuare… e non capisco perché devo essere interrogata da lei, che non si è neanche presentato e per quel che ne so, non è un poliziotto.”

“Sherlock Holmes, _consulting detective_ , e ho l’autorizzazione ( _riluttante_ ) dell’ispettore Tanaka. Ora risponda alla mia domanda.”

La Honda recupera aplomb, e la stima nei suoi confronti si alza di una mezza tacca nello stimometro di Sherlock. _Interessante._

“Siamo donne, siamo attrici, e siamo esseri umani, signor Holmes. Sayumi soffriva d’ansia, come dice lei, è normale che si sia sentita peggio quando mi hanno trasferito e mi hanno messo in competizione con lei.”

“Quindi lei ritiene che le sue continue provocazioni o se vogliamo dispetti infantili e maligni non abbiano avuto alcun effetto sulla psiche disturbata della signorina Doi.”

 La Honda si concede giusto una spallucciata, e il suo tono si fa ancora più annoiato e infastidito.

“Non so di cosa stia parlando, e l’avverto che non risponderò ad altre domande, se non in presenza di un avvocato.”

Sherlock si alza, gira intorno alla scrivania, si avvicina. La Honda l’osserva senza apprensione, soltanto un briciolo di curiosità stizzita.

“Non ce ne sarà bisogno, signorina Honda. Il suo pollice sinistro mi ha già detto tutto ciò che lei non voleva dirmi, e tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Immagino che l’ispettore Tanaka glielo ripeterà formalmente, ma le consiglio di tenersi a disposizione.”

La Honda si acciglia, abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano sinistra, sull’unghia del pollice che ha scavato un solco rosso intorno all’unghia dell’altro pollice. Sgrana gli occhi, trattiene per la coda un’esclamazione di sorpresa. Inghiotte l’imprecazione con la quale vorrebbe senza dubbio schiaffeggiare Sherlock ( _e non sarebbe la prima persona, né sarà l’ultima)._

“Non vedo cosa pensa di provare, se non che ho un tic nervoso.”

Sherlock le prende il polso, osserva da vicino l’unghia sanguinolenta.  La Honda cerca di liberare la mano, le parte un ringhio dal fondo della gola, ma non urla.

“Lei non ha un tic nervoso. Non l’ha mai avuto. È la prima volta in vita sua che si tormenta le unghie. Non le ha mai mangiate, non ha mai fatto trattamenti di bellezza ( _la faccia della Honda che chiaramente pensa ‘che cazzo ne sai tu di unghie femminili’ e si sbaglia, oh come si sbaglia)_ e, soprattutto, non ha mai avuto un tic nervoso. Il taglio se l’è fatto a casa. Forse per caso, forse volontariamente. Lei è un’ottima attrice, ma con me. Non. Funziona.”

“Perché mai dovrei fingere di avere un tic nervoso?

“Per esempio, per convincermi di essere più agitata di quanto non sia veramente. Agitazione per quanto è avvenuto e per la possibilità di essere ritenuta responsabile.”

La Honda l’osserva per un lungo momento.

“E se io fossi soltanto triste e sconvolta perché la mia migliore amica è morta?”

Sherlock smozzica tra i denti una parola che potrebbe essere _sentimenti_.

“Sì, sentimenti, signor Holmes. Le persone _normali_ hanno dei sentimenti. Se poi scelgono di non farli trasparire, saranno ben affari loro. Ora mi lasci in pace. Se l’ispettore Tanaka ne avrà bisogno, sarò a disposizione. Ma ascolti bene, io non ho ucciso Sayumi. Non l’avrei mai _uccisa._ ”

E con questo, libera la mano dalla stretta di Sherlock, gira sui tacchi e se ne va sbattendo la porta con un’enfasi che fa tintinnare i vetri delle finestre.

-

Sherlock finisce il caffè, lancia delle monetine col buco sul bancone (la ragazza gli sorride, lui stira un angolo della bocca e agita un sopracciglio), esce fuori in strada, scrutando ogni singolo taxi in cerca di quello che dovrebbe recapitargli John.

Fastidiosa questa faccenda dei cellulari. _Il tedio_ di rintracciare John a diversi telefoni fissi, e il _tedio_ di non potergli mandare sms.

John sbarca dopo soli cinque minuti, cinque minuti che Sherlock ha trascorso tentando di creare il vuoto nella sua mente, un terreno neutrale come un lenzuolo bianco sul quale appoggiare uno dietro l’altro i diversi elementi, ordinatamente catalogati con tanto di cartellino con lettera progressiva.

“Sherlock?”

“John. Tu hai dei sentimenti. Se il tuo migliore amico morisse, arriveresti a sviluppare un tic nervoso?”

Il silenzio di John è talmente lungo che Sherlock è costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo per controllare che sia ancora accanto a lui.

Quando risponde la sua voce è quieta e lenta.

“Suppongo che un tic nervoso sarebbe il minore dei miei sintomi.”

Sherlock ferma un altro taxi, fa cenno a John di montarvi, sale a sua volta.

“Rei mi ha dato i biglietti per uno spettacolo in uno dei teatri secondari. Ci andrà anche lei con Kaori, non appena la dimettono.”

Passano un paio di secondi prima che John concettualizzi che si tratta di un invito.

“Potremmo andare. Visto che siamo qui.”

Sherlock guarda fuori dal finestrino.

 _“Tu_ andrai, e io farò una visita al mio palazzo mentale.”

John sbuffa _(non ce la può proprio fare)_ , e poi considera il fatto di ritrovarsi – unico uomo, unico uomo occidentale – in una platea di donne, vecchiette e ragazzine a guardare un gruppo di attrici con i baffi.

E poi si rende conto che non è e non sarà la cosa più bizzarra che ha fatto da quando conosce Sherlock.

\---  
 **Osaka – Umeda Arts Theater**

John è seduto in platea. Alla sua sinistra c’è Rei, con accanto Kaori. Si tengono per mano in modo molto discreto. Rei non ha più i punti sulla guancia, e al loro posto è rimasto soltanto un segno rosso che presto andrà via del tutto. I punti in testa sono rimasti, ma già si vede il segno dei capelli che ricominciano a crescere.

Sul lato destro di John c’è una vecchietta minuscola, talmente piccola e talmente anziana che John si chieda come faccia a vedere il palcoscenico. Dall’altro lato della vecchietta, c’è una nipotina che non può avere più di dodici anni. La vecchietta consulta il programma dello spettacolo, si sistema un cuscino di seta dietro la schiena, inforca occhiali bifocali e dice alla bambina che si comporta bene la porterà più spesso al teatro. La ragazzina è seduta composta, ma le brillano gli occhi. Tutto il suo atteggiamento fa capire che si tratta di un’occasione a lungo desiderata.

John non riesce ad emozionarsi. Tra il fatto che non capirà nulla dei dialoghi e il fatto che Sherlock è stato irremovibile sulla necessità di dover visitare il suo dannato palazzo mentale, l’idea di trascorrere tre ore in un teatro lo rende estremamente nervoso.

E poi, c’è il riepilogo dell’intera bizzarra faccenda. Le prove, o la loro assenza, sembravano a suffragio esclusivo di un suicidio. Ora invece salta fuori che la Doi potrebbe essere stata spinta a suicidarsi, in seguito ad un’opera certosina di terrorismo psicologico.

John non sa proprio come pensarla, e mentre si rigira nella mente i particolari riferitigli da Sherlock ( _cielo se si sente inutile in questo caso)_ , il sipario si apre, i riflettori si accendono e il piccolo palco spoglio diventa la città di Verona in un tempo in cui le contese si regolavano ancora a colpi di spada e bastone.

-

_Pensa. Elimina l’impossibile, ciò che resta per quanto improbabile non può che essere la soluzione._

In albergo, Sherlock ha chiuso tutte le finestre, chiuso la porta con lo scrocco, staccato il telefono, spento il cellulare, chiamato giù in reception per urlare che gli stacchino l’aria condizionata, scardinato la spina del televisore. Il led rosso ammiccante gli dava sui nervi.

  _Pensa. Pensa._

Si aggira ad ampi passi per la stanza, con la vestaglia blu che fluttua dietro, ali di pipistrello giganti.

_Prima i fatti._

_Ragazza trovata morta in mezzo al pubblico. Tempo e causa della morte. Luogo della morte. Circostanze della morte._

Nella sua mente la parola ‘morte’ inizia a non avere più senso. Ripetuta troppe volte.

_Tempo della morte: sulla fine dello spettacolo. Approssimativamente dieci minuti prima della fine dello spettacolo. In sostanza, è sparita appena prima della parata finale._

_Causa della morte: overdose da narcotici. Quando li ha presi? Data la quantità di medicinale assunto, deve aver approfittato di un momento di pausa, un cambio di costume, nascondendo le sue manovre nella confusione dell’attimo._

_Ha avuto pochissimo tempo per farlo._

_Luogo della morte: sedile di prima fila, in mezzo al pubblico, rimasto invenduto._

Sherlock si ferma, fulminato. Cosa aveva visto tra gli effetti personali rinvenuti nella borsa della vittima…?

- ****

Mentre un Romeo sottile e biondo con voce da soprano canta il suo eterno amore ad una paffuta, adorabile Giulietta – John pensa fuggevolmente che sarebbe interessante godersi questo spettacolo, nonostante il fatto che non possa capirlo. La storia è nota e le attrici piacevoli – John ricapitola gli oggetti ritrovati nella borsa della Doi. Gli sembra che, anche se è strano, Sherlock abbia sorvolato qualcosa id importante.

_Un portafogli di foggia maschile con dentro una carta bancaria, una carta di credito, tessera della metropolitana e pochi spiccioli in contanti. Farmaci vendibili soltanto sotto prescrizione (conservata in una tasca della borsa insieme alla tessera sanitaria). Un cambio di abiti per il demachi, un cambio di abiti per le ultime prove, pochette del trucco, smalto trasparente per le unghie, cellulare, caricabatterie. E sotto a tutto, nascosto in fondo al ciarpame che si genera spontaneamente nelle borse, un biglietto. Un biglietto per…_

_-_

“Nova Bossa Nova! Geniale!”

Sherlock riprende a passeggiare su e giù per la stanza, borbottando velocemente tra sé e sé.

“Ha comprato il biglietto per quello spettacolo, proprio per quel posto in prima fila. Ha pianificato tutto. Ha… pianificato il proprio suicidio.”

-

I Montecchi stanno duellando con i Capuleti. John vorrebbe poter uscire dal suo posto, ma da un lato è bloccato da Rei e Kaori, e non vuole disturbarle. Dall’altro lato la vecchietta con la nipotina potrebbero ucciderlo e questo sì che sarebbe un delitto interessante. Ha bisogno di parlare con Sherlock. Ormai deve essersi già accorto dell’elemento più importante dell’intero caso.

-

_Movente. Perché uccidere, anche se si tratta di se stessa? Potere? Soldi? Non hai molto da fartene se muori. Quindi, vendetta._

Sherlock si blocca in mezzo alla stanza. John si blocca in mezzo alla sala, nel momento cruciale in cui Romeo, pensando che Giulietta sia morta, beve un potente veleno e muore.

 _John aveva torto e le istruzioni di Cluedo sono sbagliate. La vittima_ può _aver commesso l’omicidio. La vittima ha commesso l’omicidio,tentando di darne tutta la colpa ad un’altra persona, per rovinarle la vita. E quell’enfasi della Honda su ‘uccisa’, non l’avrei mai_ uccisa. _Aveva ragione. Rivalità, certo. Qualche dispetto, certo. Ma non l’avrebbe mai_ uccisa.

Sul palco, Montecchi e Capuleti cantano la tristezza per la perdita di due giovani innamorati e promettono di costruire una solida alleanza da questa triste tragedia. Romeo e Giulietta riprendono vita in una nuvola di nebbia artificiale e danzano il più bel valzer a cui John abbia mai assistito.

È un danza di morte, ma anche di amore. **  
**\----

**_Takarazuka – senshuuraku_ ** **di Nova Bossa Nova**

Applausi.

C’è un momento alla fine di ogni spettacolo, quel momento magico in cui sfinimento, dolore fisico e stress si fondono in deliziosa armonia con il piacere della gloria, il calore della soddisfazione. All’improvviso non importa niente se l’unghia dell’alluce si è conficcata nella carne, e sicuro sanguina da un pezzo. Non importa se il _canary_ pesa venti chili, e le cinghie stanno segando la pelle attraverso strati multipli di vestiti, e lasceranno brutti segni prima rossi e poi bluastri.

In quel momento, tutto si frulla insieme in un caleidoscopio di sorrisi lucidati, lacrime di commozione che brillano con la stessa luce negli occhi del pubblico e in quelli delle star, applausi.

Al centro del vortice c’è sempre la top star. Il ruolo più importante, il _canary_ più pesante, il vestito più incrostato di lustrini. Il sorriso più lustro.

Il viso angoloso di Shirogane Hokuto (perché su questo palco lei è Shirogane Hokuto, non Rei Hikita, e tantomeno Sheridan Holmes) è trasfigurato dalla mezzaluna del suo sorriso rosso, dalla commozione che le brilla negli occhi. Pensa che non c’è niente al mondo, nessuna sostanza, nessun avvenimento, nessuna persona, che possa farle provare la stessa sensazione, con la stessa intensità.

In mezzo ai fiori e alle piume Kaori la prende per mano, si inchinano insieme all’intera troupe. Rei la osserva con la coda dell’occhio, vede dipinta sul suo visto la stessa espressione. In questi pochi momenti dorati sul palcoscenico, tra le lacrime e gli applausi, ognuna di loro è in una bolla privata di gloria, un guscio in cui non c’è posto per nessun altro.

Tra il pubblico – invisibili attraverso il doppio sipario di lacrime e luci – Rei lo sa, ci deve essere Sherlock, e accanto a lui John. Sua madre non è riuscita a schivare gli americani, questa volta, e Rei non riesce a dispiacersene, è fatta così, e gli affari sono affari.

Anche se non lo sa, nel suo camerino un mazzo di opulente rose rosse è stato recapitato da un fattorino in livrea lussuosa. Dal biglietto in cartoncino spesso, Rei saprebbe subito dedurne l’origine. Come – con un piccolo sussulto di sorpresa – saprebbe capire chi, dall’altra parte del mondo, ha ordinato la singola rosa bianca appoggiata al suo tavolino da trucco, senza fiocchi o nastri. Il biglietto (più piccolo ma più prezioso dell’altro) riporta soltanto due iniziali tracciate con una penna stilografica, la scrittura precisa e misurata: M.H.

Ma tutto questo verrà dopo gli inchini, dopo le lacrime, quando la bolla dorata di gloria e calore scoppierà, e si tornerà alla realtà (per quanto colma di lustrini e piume), traballando di ubriachezza.

Rei si inchina ancora, con un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro, beve gli applausi, il calore della folla e poi alza lo sguardo al soffitto. Non che possa vederlo sotto la luce dei riflettori, e non che il soffitto del teatro sia particolarmente attraente.

Non ha importanza, perché non lo vede veramente.

Quello che vede – o crede id vedere attraverso le ciglia finte – è lo spirito di Sayumi che le osserva.

Su questo palco, in questo momento di trionfo e felicità quasi ultraterrena, Rei spera con tutto il proprio essere che la vita sia tutta un po’ come un grande spettacolo teatrale, e che Sayumi stia danzando sulle assi del palcoscenico del paradiso. Come succede soltanto al Takarazuka.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Glossario:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Demachi:** insieme all’irimachi, è il momento in cui il fanclub dell’attrice (rigidamente governato da regole e una ‘club staff’, manager del fanclub) si posiziona fuori dal teatro per attendere l’uscita dell’attrice dopo le prove. L’irimachi è il contrario, è l’attesa dell’attrice che si reca alle prove.
> 
>  **Kumichō** : ogni troupe possiede una kumichō (capo della troupe) e una vice- kumichō. Si tratta dell’attrice più anziana di quella determinata troupe, che di solito ricopre la funzione di ‘leader’ del gruppo, assistenza alle più giovani, ecc.
> 
>  **Shonichi:** debutto, primo giorno di rappresentazione di uno spettacolo. Questo come altri termini utilizzati per il Takarazuka, è ripreso dalla tradizione del Kabuki.
> 
>  **Takarazuka Kagekidan:** noto anche semplicemente come Takarazuka, Takarazuka Revue, la Revue, il Takarazuka Kagekidan è una compagnia teatrale gestita dall’Hankyu Corp (società che si occupa, tra le altre mille cose, anche delle ferrovie Hankyu), fondata nel 1914 dal capostipite Kobayashi. La straordinaria peculiarità del Takarazuka risiede nel fatto che le sue cinque troupe sono interamente costituite da donne, che quindi interpretano anche ruoli maschili. Si può pensare al Takarazuka come una strizzata d’occhio alla tradizione teatrale non soltanto giapponese che ha sempre visto il palcoscenico come esclusivo regno maschile (si pensi al kabuki e ai suoi onnagata, ma anche al teatro occidentale dell’epoca di Shakespeare).
> 
>  **Top star:** ogni troupe possiede una otokoyaku top star e una musumeyaku top star. Sono fondamentalmente le prime attrici di quella particolare troupe. Solitamente, dopo un periodo come top star (detto ‘run’) che può durare da pochi mesi fino anche a molti anni, la top star si ritira e si ‘diploma’ dal Takarazuka, con uno spettacolo d’addio e una cerimonia al termine della quale pronuncia un discorso e riceve fiori e omaggi da ex compagne di scuola e colleghe.


End file.
